Alice's Twilight
by AstoriaAliceMalfoy
Summary: So basically Alice is in Bella's position and Jasper in Edward's. Alice can still see the future. Will she find out the secret of the Cullen's? Now completed.
1. Me and my visions

**'AN:** So hey everyone. I know this may seem a bit different. It's because of my awesome beta KatKalamity. It's a lot better now. There shouldn't be so much spelling mistakes. Please Review. **

* * *

**

**Alice's P.O.V**

So, my name is Mary Alice Brandon but my friends call me just Alice. I live in the little town of Forks. I moved in yesterday, I live with dad Charlie, he is the chief of police. I moved here from Biloxi. So far this town sucks, it rains all the time and the sun is never shining. We live in a house near the school where I'm a student...or I'm going to be a student. Today is my first day in Forks high school. I'm freaking out. Making friends has never been a problem for me but I'm still really nervous, I guess that's normal. Plus I can see the future, But that's something that no one knows about, and that isn't normal. This is what I was thinking as I drove to school. As I got to the school parking lot, I realised that everyone was looking at me. Maybe it was because of my car. It's a Porsche, a yellow Porsche, so I guess they have all the rights to stare, but it still feels uncomfortable. I literally jumped out of my car and started to walk towards the school office. When I got there, the lady behind the desk gave me my timetable. First subject I had was Biology, I hate biology, I thought when a boy with dark hair came up to me,

"Hi I'm Eric! You must be Mary Alice, right?"

"It's just Alice I don't like the name Mary," I said, trying to smile,

"Oh, okay. Well what do you have first?" he asked looking at me,

"Um, biology." I replied,

"That's great I have biology too. I can show you where the class is and after that I can show you the rest of this school, okay?" he was clearly excited,

"Sure, okay that would be nice." I said smiling warmly.

We walked in to the biology class and as soon as I got in everyone started to talk. I hoped that they were not talking about me, or if they were it was something good. I looked around the class room. I noticed that the only free seat was next to a tall blonde guy who happened to be staring at me. He had gold eyes and honey blonde hair. He was cute, I mean if you like tall guys,

"Oh, I'm sorry but seems you're going to have to sit next to Jasper Hale," Eric said, seemingly apologetic,

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Yes it is. He is one of the Cullen's," Eric replied,

"But didn't you just say that his last name is Hale?" I asked, confused,

"Well he's one Dr. and Mrs Cullen's foster kids. There's Jasper, and that dark haired guy Emmet," He said pointing at the table behind Jasper,

"And Rosalie and then there's Bella and Edward but they're not in this class,"

"Ok, go to your seats," the teacher shouted, Eric grabbed my arm and dragged me to the teacher.

"Hey, Mr. Banner this Mary Alice Brandon," he introduced me. The teacher looked at me for a moment,

"Ok Miss. Brandon, you can go sit next to Mr. Hale," I looked at Jasper. He didn't look very happy. I sat next to him, he still kept staring at me.

When the bell rang he almost ran out of the class,

"Hey, are you Mary Alice?" I turned around and saw another guy with blonde hair, "My name is Mike," he smiled,

"Hi, I'm Alice," I said. I felt like a fool, he already knew my name. It was weird, it seemed like everyone here knew me,

"What did you do to Jasper Hale? He was staring at you all the time like wanted to kill you,"

"I don't know," I replied,

We headed off to the cafeteria. When I walked in, I saw Jasper with his siblings. This time Jasper wasn't staring at me so I got to look at him a little bit longer. But just when my eyes landed on him a vision of the future hit me;

_Jasper was standing right in front of me. He put his hand on my cheek and I smiled a small_ _smile. But then his eyes suddenly turned black and before I knew it his teeth were on my_ _throat. And I saw how he sucked all of my blood._

Okay, WHAT WAS THAT? When I looked back at Jasper I saw that one of his

brothers was staring at me with a weird look on his face. Like he knew what

I was thinking.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

There she was again, Mary Alice was her name, but she preferred Alice. Her blood smelled so good. When she was sitting next to me in biology, we were really close. I took every ounce of my self control not to kill her. Throughout the lesson I thought of almost a hundred different ways to kill her without anyone ever finding out. I noticed that my brother Edward was staring at her. Maybe he was reading her mind. We all had some kind of special powers. Edward could read minds, I had empathy, Emmet was really strong, Rosalie was beautiful, Carlisle had his compassion and Esme had her love. Edward was still staring at Alice. For some reason it started making me nervous. Or maybe someone else was nervous and I was effected by that emotion. Suddenly Edward turned to stare at me with an odd look on his face,

"What were you just thinking Jasper?" he asked,

"I was just wondering why were you staring at Alice Brandon," I replied,

"Well, she just had some kind of vision about you." Edward said,

'"A vision?" I asked,

"I don't know what else to call it," Edward answered. Okay, this was getting weird.

What did Alice have a vision about? And if it was about me, then why?


	2. Confused

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't believe what I just saw. But I didn't believe that it was true. Sometimes I get these vision that never come true.

Something like this so I've decided to ignore them. Just like I was going to ignore this one.

I followed Eric to a table. " Hi everyone. This is Alice. " Eric said and pointed at me. " Hi Alice, I'm Jessica. " one of

the girls said. She was little bit taller than me. But not much. " Hi. " I said and sat to a free chair. " Look I'm really sorry

about that biology class thing..." Eric said. " No, no it's okay." I answered. " What did you do to her? " Jessica asked.

" I didn't do anything. I'm just sorry that Alice had to sit next to a cullen." Eric said. Jessica was just about to say

something but I was faster. " I didn't really understand that whole Cullen thing..." I said hoping that someone would tell

me even something about this family. " Okay so the Cullens and the Hales are mrs. and mr. Cullens foster kids. That

tall guy whit bronze hair is Edward. He's with the brown haired girl Bella. That other guy with dark hair is Emmet and he's

with Rosalie she's the blond girl. and that last one is Jasper. He's really cute but no one in here is good enough for him."

Jessica said. Her voice was fillled with jealoysy. " Oh, now I get it. " I said.

**Jasper's POV**

" ... But no one here is good enough for him." that girl said. I couldn't do anything but laugh. For some reason everyone seemed

to think that. That no one in the world was good enough for me...well maybe that was true but just becose I didn't want

anyone. Edward chuckled. Well maybe that was a bit funny but it was also true. " Oh, now I get it." Alice suddenly said. I

looked at her her and saw that she was staring at me. I turned away.

**Alice's POV**

I looked at him and at the second he saw me staring he turned away. It seemed like Jessica was right: no one in here was good

enough for him. It didn't only seem that way, it was sure. Jasper was the most beautiful person I've ever seen and the weird thing

was that I've never thought that about anyone. Then another vision hit me:

_" Hi " he said. " What you're now suddenly talking to me? " I asked. He looked at me before saying: " Yes. " I just sat there, quiet._

_" Well...good." I answered after a moment of thinking. " So this Jacob guy...is he just a good friend of yours or..." Jasper asked._

_" He's just a friend." I said looking at him. He looked somehow pleased. I wonder if that was because of my answer..._

When I came back to reality I was shocked. I was completely shocked. What was going on? Why was Jasper talking to me?

and why did I talk to him? And why on earth was he talking about Jacob? Jacob is kind of a family friend. My dad and Jacob's dad

Billy are good friends. But last time I talked to Jacob, I was ten years old. He doesn't probably even remember me. Why did Jasper

care about that anyway?

**Edward's POV**

_" Hi " he said. " What you're now suddenly talking to me? " Alice asked. Jasper looked at her before saying " Yes " Alice just_

_sat there, quiet. " Well...good. " She answered after a moment of thinking. " So this Jacob guy...is he just a good friend of_

_yours or..." Jasper asked. " He's just a friend. " Alice said. Jasper looked in weird way, pleased._

What was that about? Can that girl see into the future or does she just have a good imagination? _ " What's wrong? "_ Jasper

thought. " Nothing." I answered. _" I can read and control emotions so don't try to lie to me. Now tell me what's wrong." _He

thought. " That new student is driving me crazy" I said quietly. _" Alice? Why is Alice driving you crazy? "_ he asked confused.

" Who's driving you crazy and why? " Bella suddenly asked. " No one." I answered. _Her blood smells wonderfull. I wonder_

_what it would taste like._ Jasper thought. I kicked his leg. _I'm sorry, but that's still true. I've never smelled anything like that._

Okay, I didn't wanna hear Jasper's thoughts about Alice anymore so I focused on the humans. _Why is Jasper Hale staring_

_at Alice again? Does he have a problem or something? _ Eric thought.

**Alice's POV**

" Oh my god " Jessica said. " What? " I asked. " Jasper Hale is staring at you! " she said " So? " I asked. " Well, he never

stares. It's odd. " Jessica said. " Jasper Hale is really weird Alice. You'll see that." Eric said. I had to laugh at that. " Okay."

I said.


	3. Shocked

AN: So this is the 3rd chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was driving home and thinking about my day. Two visions about the same guy. That was really unusual. When I got home

there was a car in the yard. I went quickly inside. I saw my dad and Billy sitting on the couch. " Hi Alice! " Billy said.

" Hi! " I answered. Then a boy came into the room. " You remeber Jacob right? " Billy asked. I stared at him for a moment

before saying: " Yeah, of course I remember. " Of course! Why did this happen? I was supposed to ignore the visions!

How could I ignore them if they were coming true? I needed to relax. This didn't necessarily mean that the vision was coming

true. Right ? I ran upstairs and threw my bag on the floor. I needed to sleep.

**Edward's POV**

There was something wrong with this Alice girl. I was the room that Bella and I shared. I was reading a book but I wasn't

aware what was happening in the book. There was too much to think. Suddenly Bella sat next to me and took my book.

" What's wrong Edward? " she asked. " Nothing is wrong. " I answered. " Well I could call to Jasper and ask him to tell me

is there something wrong. " Bella said and took her cell phone. " No you can't say anything about this to Jasper. " I said.

" Why ? "Bella asked. " Okay, I'll tell you but you can't tell this to anyone. " I said. I guess I can tell her cause Jasper's

hunting with Rose and Emmet and Carlisle and Esme won't tell to him if they hear. " Okay, tell me. " Bella said.

" I believe that the new girl can see the future. " I said. Bella looked at me for awhile. " I know it sounds crazy but it's true."

I said. " Okay, is there something bad about that? " she asked. " I don't know. " I answered. I didn't know at all.

**Alice's POV**

When I woke up in the morning I was stll tired because I couldn't sleep well cause I had so many different dreams.

I got dressed and ran downstairs. My dad was still home. " Is something wrong dad? " I asked worried. " No, I just

have a little flu that's all " he said. " Okay. " I said and ran outside to my car. I went to school. I got to the parking lot

and got out of my car. Jessica came to me. She looked very, very excited. She was almost jumping. " What's going

on? " I asked. " The prom." she said. THE PROM?? " The prom? " I asked. " Yeah, next month. " Jessica said. " Well,

that's...that's...great." I said. " I'm kind of hoping that Mike would ask me to the prom but I'm almost sure that he's

gonna ask you. " Jessica said. " No he won't. He'll ask you. " I said. " You think? " she asked. Well let's hope so because

I don't wanna go with Mike. I don't wanna go at all. " Of course. " I told her. Jessica smiled a happy smile. I looked at my

timetable and guess what I saw ! Biology! After that I would history. Well that's not bad I actually like history. I started

to walk towards the building where the biology class was. Soon I saw Eric running towards me. " Hi Alice." he said.

" Hi. " I answered. It was nice to have good friends. " Biology again. I'm already sorry. " Eirc said. " About what? " I asked

confused. " That you're gonna have to sit next to Jasper Hale. " Eric said. Oh, I totally forgot. Well it wasn't bad. " What

about Jasper Hale? " Mike asked when he came. " Alice sits next to him in biology. " Eric explained. " Oh..." Mike said.

" Good luck with that. " he said when he left. " Well that helped a lot. " I said. Eric chuckled. We went to the class and I

sat next to Jasper. He took a quick glance at me and then turned his gaze to the teacher. He kept taking those quick

glances at me. But for some reason it didn't bother me.

**Jasper's POV**

Her blood...wau. I've never smelled anything like that. It's been a half hour since she came into the class and in that time I've

figured out almost a hundred ways to attract her to follow me to somewhere where no one could find her. But I've rejected

everyone of those ideas. And that's a good thing! God, why couldn't this just end. I tokk a quick glance at her. I wondered

why didn't it bother her. Her emotions were completely normal.

**Alice's POV**

Suddenly I got a vision.

_" Okay, could just tell me? I'm really tired of this. " I said. " I can't. " Jasper said. I looked at him. He looked really sad._

_" Okay. " I said quietly. " Okay? " he asked sounding really suprised. " Yeah, if you don't want to tell me then you don't_

_have to. " I said. He was quiet for awhile. " Thank you Alice. " he said. I just smiled._

Okay what was that about? Again another vision of Jasper? Oh my god I'm losing my mind. But like the other visions I don't

believe that this will come true. It can't come true. I mean, this is my second day in here and I haven't seen him talking to

anyone. So why would he talk to me? Why? And what was the thing that irritated me in that vision? I mean i don't care but...

it would be nice to know...

So the lesson was finished. I was going to my car cause I accidentally left my phone there. The Cullen's ( and Hale's ) were

behind me. They were going to the parking lot too. But for a different reason and I don't know what that was. There was only

a few people on the parking lot. I opened the door of my car when something happened I'm not sure what that was. The next

thing I knew was that Jasper was holding me with his other hand and his other hand was stopping a car that came towards me.

And the car stopped. Hoe could someone be that strong. Jasper looked at me and then carefully put me down and left. I was

in a shock. I just stared at the car for awhile and the looked at the other Cullen's who were standing on across the parking lot.

And then I fainted.


	4. Mistake?

AN: Thanks for the reviews so far. This is the fourth chapter and I don't know how good is it. But I tried. Please review. I love reviews!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in the hospital. My dad was in there. He was talking to a doctor. Then he turned to take a quick glance at me

but soon turned back. " Alice! " he said. " Hi dad. " I said. " What happened? " he asked. " Um...I'm not sure..." I said.

I didn't wanna sound crazy by saying that Jasper stopped the car and I just somehow knew that Jasper was hiding something.

Something that he didn't want anyone to know about. " I asked from your friends and they said that you got hit by a car! "

he said. " I didn't get hit by that car it didn't even touch me. " I said. " Could I talk to your daughter alone for awhile? " the

doctor asked. " Sure." dad said and left the room. " So I'm doctor Cullen " the doctor said. Cullen? Great, just what I needed!

" Would you like to tell me what really happened? " he asked. " I got hit by that car. But it didn't hit me hard." I said.

Lying again. " Okay. Well you're wrist is broken. " he said. How did that happen? The car didn't even touch me and I'm

sure that Jasper didn't brake it. " How did that happen? " I whispered to myself. " It seems like you broke it when you fainted."

dr. Cullen said. " How did you know that I fainted? " I asked. " Well if you didn't get hit by the car then you must have fainted."

he explained. Great. That's just great. Jasper has a lot of explaining to do. Because I wanna know what happened.

**Jasper's POV**

I couldn't believe what I did. I was going home and I knew that when I would get in my whole family would be there asking what happened.

But the problem was that I didn't even know the answer. I opened the door and saw Rosalie. She looked really mad. " What were you

thinking?! " she yelled at me. " I-I-I don't know..." I said. Rosalie looked like she was gonna hit me so I decided to calm her down a bit.

" Don't try to calm me! " she screamed. " Hey, Rose calm down." Emmet said. " But he... he just.... " Rosalie said. " Yeah, I know "

Emmet said. But he didn't sound mad. " Is the girl gonna tell anyone? " Rosalie asked from Edward. " No, she's a smart girl. " Edward

said. " But she's gonna ask it from you Jasper. " Edward continued. Great...! " Is there any chance that she's gonna find out that we're

vampires? " Bella asked. Edward looked Bella when he said: " I don't know...but since it's Alice we're talking about..." " You mean the

same Alice that you told me about? " Bella asked shocked. Edward nodded. " What are you guys talking about? " Emmet asked. " Well

it seems like...that Alice has a special ability too. " Edward said. " What?! " Rosalie screamed. Well this was a suprise. Interesting...

" What kind of ability are we talking about? " I asked. " She might have the ability to see the future. " Bella said. Future? So did she see

the accident? " No she didn't " Edward answered. " She can only see what people decide. She could have seen the accident but everything

happened too fast for her. " Edward explained. " She has seen you many times in one day. She's really confused. " Edward said. Seen

me many times ? Why ? What have I done? And what exactly has she seen? " Just you and her talking. " Edward answered to my silent

question. Everyone was staring at me. " Talking about what ? " Rosalie asked quietly. " Well..she saw herself asking you that why couldn't

you just tell her what's going on. And you refused to tell her so she just stopped asking...at least for awhile. " Edward said. " So Jasper

just asked nicely and she stopped it? " Emmet asked almost laughing. " Well...yes. " Edward said. " Well then we don't have a problem.

If she's gonna give up when Jasper just asks there's no way she's gonna find out anything. " Emmet said. Maybe he was right. Maybe

she wouldn't find out. I heard the door open. Who on earth was that? Then Carlisle and Esme arrived to the room. " Guess what happened

today. " Rosalie said. " Rose it's not that bad. " I said. " Jasper decided to save a human. " Rosalie said. " Save a human? Is there something

wrong about that? " Esme asked. " Well he saved her from a car accident. By stopping the car with his hand and the girl saw how strong he is "

Rosalie said. " Was the girl Alice Brandon? " Carlisle asked. " Yes. " I answered suprised. How did he know? " She was brought in to the hospital

today. Her dad said that she was in a car accident. But I did doubt that because she didn't have anything else than a broken wrist. " Carlisle said.

A broken wrist? How did that happen? When I thought about that I heard Edward laughing. " What's so fun? " Emmet asked. " Jasper just

thought that how did that happen. I mean how did Alice broke her wrist and that was the exactly same question that Alice asked. " Edward said.

Yeah, haha really funny... " Well it is ! " Edward said. Well, I guess it is but just a little bit... I went to my room. I needed to think. Could it be

possible that Alice would find out ?

**Alice's POV**

I was home. I had just talked to my mom because my dad called her and said that I got hit by a car. And she freaked out. But now

she knew that nothing was wrong...or that's what she thought. I was really confused. How did Jasper stop that car? I mean I'm

glad that he did cause I'd be dead if he wouldn't have stopped it. But still I needed to find out what was going on. I decided to

sleep because when I sleep I get visions too. But those visions last longer. So they are better. I fell asleep and a vision hit me:

_" So there is no way that you're gonna tell me what happened? " I asked. " No there is no way that I'm gonna tell you. " Jasper said._

_" Okay. " I said. " Okay again? " he asked. " Well this time I mean that I'm gonna have to find out by myself. " I said. " You won't_

_find anything. " Jasper said. " Believe what you want... " I said. Jasper looked at me he had that painful look on his face again. For_

_some reason every time I looked at him he had the same look. Every time that look made me stop. If I was angry I calmed down If I was_

_curious I calmed down. There was something weird about that....._

Then I woke up. God knows why, but I just woke up. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't. There was too much to think. Too much in my mind.

So I decided to think about that vision. I was right by saying that he made me calm down. I don't know why or how. But he just somehow

always calmed everyone. I thought about that almost an hour before I fell asleep again. I woke up somewhere around eight. It was saturday.

I went downstairs. Then I noticed something different. The sun was shining! My dad came downstairs. " The sun is shining! " I said probably

sounding over excited. But I was. " Yeah, I'm going to La Push today. " dad said. " Oh, are you going to see Billy? " I asked. " Yeah, you should

come with me. I think Jacob likes you. " dad said. " Dad! " I said. " Not that way. He likes you as a friend. So are you coming? " dad asked.

" Well, I guess I could come. Since I don't have anything else planned for today. "


	5. Pain and a suprise

AN: Well I don't know is this good... But seriously review, I need you to tell me what's wrong and what's not. Plus I loooove reviews.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

My dad was driving. Since I had a broken wrist. I was a little bit worried about how am I gonna explain this to my friends. But I didn't have

to worry about that. We were going to La Push to see Billy...and Jacob. I wasn't worried about that cause there was nothing to be worried about.

Right? My dad stopped the car. When I looked outside I noticed that we were already next to the house that belonged to Billy and Jacob.

I saw Jacob coming out. He looked at the car that we were in and when he saw us he smiled.

_**Four hours later**_

We were going back home. We had fun. Jacob was a nice guy even though he was a year younger than me. " So did you have fun ? " my dad asked.

" Yeah. " I answered. I had fun except that I had to lie to Jacob and Billy about my broken hand. Since my dad thought that the car never touched me.

And I was gonna keep it that way. There was no reason to tell him the truth. I didn't even know the truth. Then I got a vision:

_" There's something wrong with that girl. " a girl said. She was one of the Cullens. Her name was Rosalie...I think.... " What do you mean? " that dark_

_haired guy asked. It was Emmet...if I am right. " She didn't ask anything! Nothing! " Rosalie said. " Is that a bad thing? " Jasper asked almost laughing._

_Rosalie just stared at him she looked mad. Really, really mad._

Well I guess Rosalie didn't like me. But that wasn't a suprise. Not at all. When we got to home I spent the rest of the day by watching TV.

I went to sleep early. I woke up happy in the morning. As always. I drove to school and at the second I got there Eric, Mike and Jessica came to me. They looked

really worried. " Are you okay ? " Jessica asked. " We heard that you got hit by a car! " " I'm perfectly fine. " I said. " What happened to your wrist? " Mike asked.

" Oh, I fainted... " I said not really knowing what to do. " Why? " Eric asked. " I don't know. " I said. First I had history. Not bad I like history. After that biology.

This was the first time that I actually was looking forward to the biology class. I chuckled at that. I didn't focus on the history. And when the bell rang I almost ran

out of the class. When I got out I realized that I didn't know what to say or ask! I walked slowly to the class. When I got to the door I took a deep breath. " Is something

wrong? " Eric asked. I didn't even know that he was there. " No, I'm okay. " I lied. I looked into the classroom and saw Jasper. He was already looking at me.

I went to sit to my seat. I noticed that Rosalie and Emmet were looking at me or Jasper I'm not sure. Rosalie wasn't looking too happy. I just sat there. I didn't know what

to say. Jasper took a quick glance at me. I heard Rosalie clear her throat behind us. She didn't seem to like that Jasper looked at me. " I'm sorry about your hand. " Jasper

suddenly whirspered. Well this was a suprise. " It's not your fault. I should have been more careful. " I said. Jasper smiled at me. I smiled back. And then looked back at the

teacher. " Are you ever going to tell me what really happened? " I asked. " No. " Jasper said. " Okay. " I said. " Okay? " he asked in disbelief. " If you don't wanna tell me

then you don't have to. I can't force you. " I said. Jasper just looked at me for awhile. But he didn't say anything. When the bell rang he didn't run away like last time.

I didn't run away either. Then Jessica came to me and asked: " Can I talk to you Alice? Right now. " she asked. I nodded. She led me out of the class. " What were you

doing? " she asked. " What ? " I asked really confused. " You were talking to Jasper Hale! " she said a little bit too loud. " So ? " I asked. " He never talks to anyone! "

Jessica said. I just looked at her when Mike came. " Ready to go ?" he asked. " Yeah. " Jessica and I said at the same time. We went to the cafeteria and sat down to our

normal table. About a minute after that Cullens came in too. And then Eric. He came to me and accidentally hit my hand with his book. OH MY GOD! That did hurt and a lot.

I didn't say anything. I had to be quiet because if I would open my mouth I would probably scream. " I'm so so sorry Alice. " Eric said. " It's okay. " I said. Well that was a big

lie. My hand felt like it would have been bleeding or something. " Are you okay ? " Jessica asked quietly. " Yeah, that just hurted a little bit. " I said. " Okay. " she said.

I looked at the Cullen's and boticed that Jasper was looking at me with a pained expression. I smiled a little bit and he smiled back. Then Rosalie said something and he turned away.

**Jasper's POV**

After we came in Eric walked to the table where Alice was sitting. He went to her and accidentally hit her broken hand with his book. I felt a huge wave of pain coming to me.

I looked at Alice and nothing in her face told me that she felt this much pain. " Are you okay ?" one of the girls asked quietly. " Yeah, that just hurted a little bit. " Alice said.

You could hear the pain from her voice. " Okay. " the girl answered. I could still feel the pain coming off of her. I never felt anything like this. I usually could just lock the pain

away but this...this was still coming towards me. Then she looked at me. She smiled a little and I tried to smile back. I found it hard to do. " What do you think you're doing? "

Rosalie asked. " What do you mean? " I asked her. " Rose don't start again. " Edward said. He probably knew how I was feeling. So thanks to him. " Well he should stop that.

Why were you even looking at her? " Rosalie asked. She was getting mad again. " Did you see that that guy hit her hand with his book? " I asked from her. " Why does that matter? "

Rosalie asked. " Beacuse I can feel emotions. " I said. " Oh, sorry. " Rosalie said. She didn't probably mean it. I turned my glance back to Alice. I decided to try to make her feel

a little bit better. I sent waves of calm and analgesia towards her. I could see that it was working cause the minute I sent it she looked at her hand. I could feel that she was amazed.

Edward took a quick glance at me. _What?_ I asked from him.

**Alice's POV**

How is this possible? The pain is gone. It's probably just for a short time but still. For some reason I took a glance at Jasper and he was looking at me. I realized that I do that a lot

these days. I just take quick glances from time to time. When I was thinking that a saw a vision just a second before anything happened, I took my cell phone from my pocket

before it even started to vibrate. I looked at it. It was Jacob! What the..... I answered to it. " Hi Jacob what's going on? " I asked. " I'm trying to fix these motorcycles and I would

need help. But everyone in the reservation seems to be going somewhere today so they can't come..." Jacob said. " And you are asking me to help..." I said. " Yeah, kind of. "

Jacob said. He was quiet for a moment. " Okay, I didn't have anything planned anyways. " I said. " Yes! Thank you Alice. " Jacob said. He seemed to be really excited. " But it

can take awhile before I get there. I have a broken wrist. " I said. " What?! How did you brake it ? " he asked. How am I gonna say this? " It's...um...complicated." I said. " Oh,

well take your time. Just try to get here before midnight. " he said joking. " Haha, well I'll see you then. Bye. " I said. Why did he call me? This is gonna be an interesting day.

I'm almost sure that Jacob has something to do with my visions. Maybe I will find out today...


	6. I'm sorry if I've been rude

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter here. I've had so much to do lately. I hope you like it. Like always I love reviews. So review even if you don't like it.

And tell me what will I have to do to make it better.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was in the school parking lot just going into my car when Mike came to me. " Hey, Alice I wanted to ask something from you. You know that the..."

I didn't hear the rest beacuse I turned my glance to Jasper. He seemed to be looking at me. Or Mike. But why would he be looking at Mike? " Um, Alice

do you hear me? " Mike suddenly asked. " Yeah, I'm sorry. What were you saying? " I asked. " Would you come...um...to the prom with...hm...me? " he asked.

Oh no. Not this. " The prom? Um, Dancing. Yeah, that's really not my thing and I have this broken hand and everyting....and I'm going to Biloxi to visit my mum." I said. " Oh, It's okay." Mike said.

" You should really ask Jessica. She likes you. " I said. Mike immediately turned his glance to Jessica who was standing across the parking lot. " Yeah, I should..."

he said probably dreaming. " I'll see you later. Gotta go. " I said and walked to my Porche. I went in the car and drived away. As fast as I could. I decided to go home

first. To tell dad where I was going. I got home and went inside. I dropped my bag to the floor. " Hey dad, are you home ?" I shouted. " Yeah, I'm right here! Is something

wrong? " he asked. " No, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to see Jacob." I said. " Oh, you are? " Charlie, I mean dad asked. " Yeah, he needed my help with something..."

I said. " Well I think that's great. " dad said. " Okay. " I said and went back outside. I went into my car and started driving to La Push.

When I got there Jacob was already waiting for me. " Hey! " he said and came to help me out of the car. ( I still have some problems with the hand. ) " Why did you ask me about the hand? "

I asked from him. I just remembered that I already told him what happened with the hand. Or I didn't actually tell him but anyways.... " Because I know that you're lying. " Jacob said.

I looked down. Then I noticed something. He had grown. " Are you taller ? " I asked. " Yes a bit. I don't know why..." he said. I could hear the confusion. " So I remember that you said that you

need my help. " I said. Jacob looked at me for awhile before saying: " Oh yeah, so the bikes...." he said and turned around. " How is the school going? " he asked. " Oh, good. Mostly. "

I said. " Mostly? Does this have something to do with the fact that you didn't tell me the truth about that hand? " he asked. " Okay will you stop if I tell you what happened? " I asked. " Yeah, of

course! " Jacob said. " I...I...Fine the car did hit me. " I said. " But not hard, right? " Jacob asked. " Yeah, but I can't tell that to my dad cause he would freak out. " I said. " I know he would. " Jacob

said. " So you won't tell him? " I asked. " No, of course not...." Jacob said.

_**Three hours later**_

We had fun, we really did. You would think than fixing some motorcycles wouldn't be fun for a girl. But it was for me. Jacob was a nice guy...not in that way....but as a friend. However my thoughts

turned somewhere else when I remembered the car accident. I still didn't know what happened. That's what I thought the rest of the day....

_**Next morning...**_

I drove to school. When I got there everyone was already waiting for me. I stepped out of my car. " Hey, Alice. " Mike said. Then the Cullen's arrived. " Why do they have to look like supermodels? "

Mike asked. " Can I hear jealousy? " I asked. " No" Mike said. I had to laugh.

**Jasper's POV**

" Why do they have to look like supermodels? " Mike asked. We all laughed. " Supermodels? Right. " Emmet said. " Can I hear jealousy? " Alice asked. Yes , yes you could. But we were used to that.

" No. " Mike said. Then Alice laughed. It was the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Edward looked me. I could tell he was shocked and more. If he could have fainted, he would've. _There's nothing wrong_

_with that. I just think that her laugh sounds....um....happy. _I thought. " Jasper, I have a plan. " Emmet suddenly said. " A plan? " I asked a bit confused. " Yes, we have to try this so Alice won't find out

anything. " Emmet said. " Well what is this plan?" I asked. I wanted to know. I needed a way to make this stop. " Don't talk to her. Not at all. Maybe she'll give up. " Emmet said. That was the plan? Oh my...

this is not going to go well. " Okay, I'll try that but I don't think that It'll work. " I said. " It's not gonna work cause she already knows about it. " Edward said. " What?! " Rosalie shouted. " She knows that Jasper

isn't gonna talk to her. " Edward explained. " And she thinks that's rude. " Edward said and chuckled. What? Why? She knows that I'm not gonna tell her....

**Alice's POV**

We were sitting in the cafeteria again. Mike was looking at Jessica. I could tell that he wanted to ask her to the prom. Then Jessica left. Mike was still looking at her. " Go! " I whispered. " I don't

know is it a good time right now..." Mike said. " What? It's the perfect time! " I said. Mike nodded and went after Jessica. " Where is he going? " Angela asked. Angela was another girl in our school. I've

learned to really like her. " Mike is going to ask Jessica to the prom. " I said. There wasn't anyone else in our table. Only me and Angela. " I thought that he would ask you." Angela said.

I looked down. " Oh my God. He did ask you. What did you say? " Angela asked, but her tone wasn't like Jessica's. She understood. " I said that I was going to Biloxi to see my mum. " I said.

" Well let's hope that he will ask Jessica. " Angela said. I just nodded. Then Jessica came in. She looked really happy. Even more. Good, that means that Mike did ask her. " Mike asked me to the prom!!"

Jessica said. " That's great. " I said trying to sound excited. Jessica sat down. Then the Cullen's came in, again. Jessica turned her gaze to them and started staring at Jasper. I don't why, but I definitely

didn't like that. " Why are you staring at Jasper Hale? " Angela asked from Jessica. It was like she would've read my mind. " I...I...no reason. " Jessica said. I took a book out of my bag and started

reading it. " You're stearing at him cause you like him. " I said. " I do not like him. " Jessica denied. " Um, yes you do. " Angela said almost laughing. " Well maybe a little. " Jessica said. Angela laughed.

I tried not to but I didn't succeed. " Why are you luaghing? Like you guys wouldn't like him." Jessica said. " Tell me a one good reason why would I like Jasper. " I said. " I don't know. " Jessica said.

" Mike was right they all look like supermodels. " Jessica said. Now Angela turned her gaze to the Cullen's and nodded. I just continued reading my book. " Right Alice? " Jessica asked. " I'm

trying to read. " I said. I didn't wanna answere to her question. Jessica took her book from her bag. I could tell that it was about history, but I couldn't see the name of it. Jessica was reading it and then she

turned to the next page. She got a paper cut. I looked at Jasper. I don't know why, but I felt that something would happen. I couldn't see what it was. Jasper almost ran out of the cafeteria. Rosalie and Emmet

went after him. But they went to the other way. I looked at Jasper. I saw how he dropped a book but he didn't stop to pick it up. Then I smelled the blood. Yes, I know it's not normal that I can smell blood,but

I'm really not normal. And every time I smell blood I might faint. So decided to leave. When I went past the table that Edward and Bella were they looked at me but didn't say anyhting. I went to the same

way that Jasper did. I saw the book on the ground. I picked it up. It seemed to be about the civil war. I went to the parking lot where I saw Jasper sitting in his car. I knocked to the cars window. Jasper turned

his gaze to me. He opened the door and asked: " What now Alice? " Well that was rude. " You dropped this. " I said. "Oh. " Jasper said and took the book that I handed to him. My hand accidentally touched

his hand and I felt that it was ice cold. I turned to leave when Jasper suddenly said: " I'm sorry I was rude. " I didn't see this coming. " It's okay. Everyone has bad days. " I said. " Yeah. How is your hand? Does it still hurt? " Jasper asked. " No. It's healed really fast. " I said looking at my hand. " Good. And I'm really sorry if I've been rude. " he said. " You haven't. Actually I expected something even worse. I'm glad that you've been....been...well they way that you are. " I said. God that sounded stupid. Jasper smiled. I couldn't help but to smile. Then I saw something. I turned around. I saw Rosalie. Oh no. " So, I'm gonna go. Good luck."

I said looking at Rosalie. She looked really mad. Then I left. I took a last glance at Jasper. He was still smiling at me.


	7. A Vampire?

AN: I'm sorry it took so long to write this chapther but I had so many ideas and I didn't know which ones to use. I hope you like this. I tried some Emmet POV but don't know how good was that. ENJOY!!!!!! AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

" What are you doing? " Rosalie screamed after Alice had left. I didn't answer to her. I was thinking about Alice. She had said something very interesting.

_I'm glad that you've been...been...well the way you are._ What did she mean? " Probably nothing, I didn't have the chance to read her mind. " Edward said when he came. I just nodded. " Dude, did you forget the plan? " Emmet asked. I looked down. This sucks. Why is it so wrong that I wanna talk to someone? " It's not. It's just...well it's Alice. " Edward said. Edward has said this many times. I already know this Edward, I thought. " I know but somethimes it feels like you don't. " Edward said. Hah, that's funny. I remember when Edwad fell in love with Bella. She was a human! But It doesn't matter. If this means this much to my family, I won't talk to her again. Really, I won't! Although it's hard not to talk to her. Her blood smells so good. It's like she would pulling me closer. God, I'd like to taste her blood, just a drop. Then someone hit me on my shoulder. " Hey. " I said when I saw who it was. It was Edward. " Really Jasper you need to stop that. If you continue thinking that you might do it. And the fact she has already seen it many times doesn't help at all. " Edward said. " She has seen what? " Rosalie asked. She sounded angry and curious at the same time. " She has seen Jasper trying to kill her. " Edward said. " What? "Rosalie asked. Well that was sounding more like her usual tone.

**Alice's POV**

Well that went well. I walked back to the cafeteria. My friends were looking at me when I got in. " Where did you go? " Angela asked. " I can't be in here if there's blood. I hate blood. I faint if I see blood." I said. " Oh" Angela said. I noticed that the Cullens didn't come back. I was looking at the door when Mike asked: " Where were you? " " I just said that I went outside. " I said a bit confused. " Yeah, but where. You left just after the Cullens" Mike said. He didn't think that.... Could he think.... He must think that I went after Jasper. " I didn't follow them. I just went outside to get some clean air. " I said. I tried not to laugh. Mike was a bit jealous. Just a bit. Then the Cullens came. What took them so long? When they got in Jasper looked at the table where I was. But he didn't look at me. He looked at Mike! And he didn't look happy. Not at all. Mike noticed it too. " What's wrong with Jasper Hale? " he asked. " What do you mean? I think he looks perfectly normal. " Angela said. I started digging up my history book. We had a test coming. I got the book and started reading it. I took a quick glance at Jasper and noticed that he was looking at Mike again. " Did you see that Alice? " Mike asked. " Did I see that he was looking at you? Yes, I did. Do I care? No. " I said. Mike looked suprised. " I thought you liked him." he said. I just looked at Mike. Soon he turned to look outside and I continued reading my book. I took a glance at Jasper. He was smiling but Rosalie....she wasn't happy. I don't think I've ever seen her smiling. " What are you looking at, Alice ? " Jessica asked. " Nothing. " I answered. Jessica didn't believe it. " You were looking at the Cullens ! " she said. " So? " I said. Oh why did I have to say that. And with that tone?! " Nothing I guess. " Jessica said.

**Emmet's POV**

" Nothing I guess. " Jessica said. I was about to laugh but I didn't cause if I would Rose would be really mad at me. And I didn't want that. Suddenly Alice froze. She seemed to be looking at something that se couldn't see. Something that was too far away. I looked at Edward. He looked terrified. " What happened? " Rose asked. " Nothing. " Edward said with a quiet voice. Bella looked at him and she looked really worried. That meant that Alice had a vision. And it wasn't good. I turned my glance back to Alice and saw that she was looking at Jasper. I didn't wanna be Edward. God knows what she was thinking. But then I noticed that Jasper was looking at her too. They were staring straight into each others eyes. I cleared my throat. Jasper looked at me looking a bit suprised. Then he looked at Rosalie who looked mad, again. " You're doing it again. " she said to Jasper. " Doing what? " he asked. " Looking at her. " Rosalie said. " And what's wrong with you Edward? " she continued. " It's Alice. " Edward said. " What has she done now? " Rose asked. She sounded like she would kill her. " Nothing and there's no need to be mad at me! I haven't done anything. " Edward said. Wou, something was making him mad. Maybe it was Rosalie but I doubt that. Edward was usually so calm. He almost never yelled. Alice must have done something to get him so mad. Edward looked at me and he didn't look too happy.

_**Four hours later**_

We were going home to the so called Cullen house. I was driving and Rosalie was sitting next to me. Jasper sat in the back seat. Then he suddenly asked: " Why do you hate Alice? " I was a bit confused. " Are you talking to me? Cause I don't hate Alice. " I said. " No I'm asking from Rosalie. " Jasper answered. His tone wasn't polite. " I don't hate her. It's just that if she finds out that we're vampires we're gonna have to kill her and if we have to kill her we have to leave. And I really like this place. " Rosalie said. I could feel how the atmosphere changed. Jasper was getting mad. It was rare that Jasper showed his emotions. He usually tried to control them but when there was too much feelings to control he couldn't do it. And this was one of those times. " Why do you care Jasper? It's not like she's your wife. " I said. I knew that that would make him even more mad but I couldn't help it. " I know that she's not my wife. But she's a human and she hasn't done anything wrong! " Jasper said. Wau he was mad! I stopped the car and went out. Then Edward came to me. " What's up? " I asked. Edward looked really serious. " It's about Jasper....and Alice. " he said. " What? " I asked. What could it be? " We have to talk to Carlisle. And Jasper can't hear us! " Edward said. Wou now I'm scared. We went to Carlisle. " What's wrong? " he asked. Carlisle could see that something was wrong. " We have a problem. " Edward said. " What kind of problem? " Carlisle asked. " Alice saw that Jasper's gonna kill a human. " Edward answered. " When? " Carlisle asked sounding a bit more serious. " I don't know but that's not the bad part.....the bad part is that Alice is gonna be there. " Edward said. Carlisle

was shocked. " Jasper is going to kill.....Alice? " he asked. " No. He's gonna kill someone and after that Alice will find him sitting on the ground. " Edward said. " What will she do? " Carlisle asked. " I don't know yet she doesn't know either. " Edward said.

**Alice's POV**

When I got home I was still a bit shocked about the vision that I saw. I saw Jasper killing someone. Sucking someone's blood. The only reason for that was simple. But impossible. Vampire. He would have to be a vampire to do that. So I went upstairs to my room and opened my computer. I searched for any kinds of vampires. Then I saw a mention of the cold one's. I clicked it and read it. When I was reading the most interesting part my phone rang. It was Jacob. " Hi. " I said. " Hi Alice. Would you like to come to La Push? " he asked. " Sure, but why now? " I asked. I tried not to sound rude. " Well I'd like you to meet Quil and Embry. Plus the motorcycles aren't done yet. " he said. "Ok I'll be there soon. " I answered. I didn't know why but I just felt that I wanted to see Jacob right now.

So I drove to La Push. When I got there Jacob was already waiting for me. I jumped out of my car and walked to him. "You look pale. " he said. " I'm okay. " I said. Jacob nodded. The next hour we were fixing the motorcycles. Then I heard someone. " Who's coming? " I asked. I probably sounded a bit weird. " It's just Quil and Embry." Jacob said. The two boys walked in. They both had long black hair like Jacob. " Hey! Who's this?! " the other boy asked. I think it was Quil but I couldn't be sure. " This is Alice Brandon. She's a friend of mine. " Jacob said. " Oh a friend? From where? " Embry asked. " You know chief Brandon. " Jacob said. " So you're Mary Alice! " Quil said. " It's just Alice. I hate the name Mary. " I said quietly. Embry and Quil laughed. " What are you guys doing? " Embry asked. " I'm fixing motorcycles and Alice is....Alice is...." Jacob said. " I'm just thinking how much I hate this one person. " I said. I didn't mean to say it. Not that way. And I didn't hate Jasper. " Wou....Who is this person? " Jacob asked. " No one. " I said. I didn't want them to know. They would laugh and a lot. " You can tell us. We won't tell anyone. " Jacob said. " Yeah right. " I said. " Seriously you can tell us. " Quil said. " Fine. I'm talking about Jasper Hale. " I said. They looked at me like they wouldn't believe what I just said. " I thought everyone in that school loves Jasper Hale." Embry said. I saw that he was trying not to laugh. " Well I don't hate him but I'm not his biggest fan either. " I said. " Yeah, we don't like the Cullens. " Jacob said. " You don't? Why? " I asked. Maybe they knew something. " It's because of this old legend. " Embry said. " But we're not allowed to tell that story. " Quil said. His voice sounded angry. " Yeah but this is Alice. She won't tell anyone. " Jacob said. " I won't. " I ensured to him. " Fine. " Quil said. Yes!!! " Okay so did you know that some people believe that we come from wolves? " Embry asked. " No I did not know that. " I said. " And the wolves have one enemy: the vampires. And the story is that the Cullens are vampires. But they're different. They don't hunt human like other vampires. And my great great great great grandfather made a deal fith them. If they won't kill human they can live here. " Jacob said. Oh my God. Vampires ? Could it be? " Vampires? The Cullens were vampires? " I asked. " No, the Cullens are vampires. If you believe that legend. but I don't think that that's true. " Quil said. " Yeah, I mean I know that they're weird but vampires.....I don't think so. " I said. Well that was a lie. I do believe that they are vampires. But I can be wrong.....


	8. Fainting from blood

**An:** So this chapter is mainly Alice's pov. I also wrote Jasper's past in this chapter. It's kind of a short version so don't be mad. I hope that you like it. Revieeeeeew!!!!!!

**Alice's POV**

I was terrified. The Cullens were vampires!!! But that means that...it means that....Jasper's gonna actually kill someone. I went to sleep. But I couldn't. I had too much to think about. It took two hours to fall asleep.

I woke up next morning. I saw that it was five am. I got up and went downstairs. My dad was there. " What are you doing here this early? " he asked. " I couldn't sleep. " I said. " Why? Nighmares? " he asked. " No. Just too much things to think about. " I said. He continued reading the paper. I went back upstairs. I decided to open my computer and search more information about vampires. I didn't find anything new. So I started reading a book. I was suprised to see that it was about the civil war. I didn't wanna read it anymore. I knew that Jasper had the same book. I needed a new book so I decided to go shopping at the end of the week. Maybe I should get a book like Romeo and Juliet. It would be a nice change. I just read different books for hours before I had to go to school. It was a beautiful weather....it was raining! Again! I got to school and saw that everyone was runnig from the rain. The rain wasn't that bad. I stepped out of my car and noticed that all of my friends were inside. They saw me and waved towards me. I walked slowly towards the school. But then I stopped cause I had a vision:

_" How do you feel? " Mike asked. " I'm completely fine. You can go. " I answered. " Alice? " " a voice asked. I tunred around and saw Jasper. " What are you doing here? " I asked. " Walking. " he answered. I looked at Mike. He didn't look too happy. Of course I knew that it was because of Jasper. " I'm okay Mike. You can go back to the class. " I said. " Are you sure you're okay? " he asked. He was worried. " Yes. I'm okay. Go! " I said. Mike looked at me and then Jasper. " Go. " I repeated. Mike turned and left. " So what happened? " Jasper asked and sat down next to me. " I almost fainted. " I said. " Why? " he asked. " I saw blood. " I answered. I could see that he was trying not to laugh. " You saw blood? " he asked. " And smelled it." I said. " Humans can't smell blood. " Jasper said. " Yeah well I can. It smells like iron. And tastes like it too. But I'm sure that you already know this. " I said._

I woke up from the vision. " Hey Alice are you okay? " Jessica asked. " Yeah. " I answered. I noticed that I was inside the school. I looked around. " We were worried cause you just stared forward and walked at the same time. " Angela said. " Well don't people usually look forward as they walk? " I asked. Bad time for a joke. But they can't find out about my ability. Then I started to think about my vision. _But I'm sure you already know this...._ What did that mean. Well of course I knew that it had something to do with the fact that the Cullens are vampires but..... I'm usually not that rude. I'm always trying to be happy. I looked outside and saw the Cullens. Edward was looking at me. He looked like he would've seen a ghost. I looked at the other Cullens. Rosalie and Bella were looking at Edward. Emmet was looking at Rosalie and Jasper was looking at.....me? He smiled. Then Edward turned to him and said something. When Jasper looked at me he looked scared. Or something. I'm really not the best when it comes to reading emotions.

**Edward's POV**

_Of course it has something to do with the fact that the Cullens are vampires.... _No! She knows!! I looked at Jasper and saw that he was looking at Alice. " She knows. " I said. Jasper looked at me. "What?" he asked. " She knows that we're vampires. " I said. " How?! Did you tell her? " Rosalie asked from Jasper. " No! " Jasper said. He took a glance at Alice who was still looking at us. Then she turned to look at her friends. " What are you gonna do? " Bella asked. " Who? " Rosalie asked. " Jasper. There's nothing to hide anymore......" she continued. " No! " Rosalie said. " Even if she knows.....nothings gonna change. " Jasper said. _I don't wanna hurt anyone.....not anymore _Jasper thought.

**Alice's POV**

The day was boring. Really boring. I knew that we would be taking blood samples in biology so the Cullens wouldn't be there. I was sitting on my seat. It felt kind of lonely. Usually Jasper was sitting next to me but now....now he wasn't. Then mr. Banner came in. " So today you will find out what your blood type is. " he said. Soon everyone were taking blood samples. I didn't feel so good. It was because of the blood. I hated the smell. " Is something wrong miss Brandon? " mr. Banner asked. " Yeah, I don't feel good. " I said. " You should go to the nurse. One of your friends could take you..." he said. " I can take her. " Mike said. Oh how great! " Okay. " mr. Banner said. I walked outside. Mike was walking next to me the whole time. Then I just felt that I needed to sit down. So I sat down on to a bench. " Alice your supposed to go to the nurse. " Mike said. " I just need to sit down for a second. " I answered. God why did he have to come. I mean I like Mike but he's just so....so....I don't even know the word for it. " Alice? " a voice asked. Oh no, no no. It was Jasper! I turned my head and saw that he looked actually worried. " You look pale. " he said. " Well the sun hasn't been shining......" I said. This was my chance to get Mike to leave. " Mike you can go back to the class. I already feel better. " I said. Mike looked at me and then Jasper. " I'll go to the nurse by myself. " I said. Mike still didn't say anything. " Go. " I said. I noticed that Jasper was looking at him. After standing there for a few seconds, Mike left. Jasper came to sit next to me. " Are you really okay or did you lie to him? " he asked. " I lied. But not much. " I said.. " What happened? " Jasper asked. " I saw blood. " I said. " What's bad about that? " Jasper asked. " It's not the blood it's the smell of it. " I said. Jasper looked amused. " Humans can't smell blood. " he said. " Well I can. It smells a bit like iron and tastes like it too. " I said. Jasper looked really suprised. "But I'm sure that you already know this. " I said. This didn't go exactly like my vision did but it rearly does. " Yes but you should really go to the nurse. " Jasper said. " Yeah maybe. " I said and got up. I took a step forward and almost fell on the ground. Jasper grabbed my waist. " You don't seem to be okay. " he said. " I'm fine. " I said. I tried to take another step but he didn't let me go. " I'm not gonna let you walk. " he said and lifted me to his arms. " What are you doing? Let me down! " I said. " No. " Jasper answered. So he carried me to the nurse. " Oh no. " the nurse said when we got there. She told me to lie down for awhile and then to go home. " You ready to go? " Jasper asked. I got up from the bed. " What do you mean? " I asked. " You don't think that I'm gonna let you drive? " he asked. Oh come on! We went outside. I started walking towards my car. " Nope. Your not going there. " Jasper said and grabbed my arm. " But that's my car. " I said. " And you can't drive right now so I'm gonna take you. " he said. " But how am I gonna get my car from here? " I asked. " Your dad can pick it up. " Jasper said. " I can drive! " I said. " Alice. " Jasper said. That was enough to tell me that he wasn't gonna let me go. " Fine. " I said. We walked to Jasper's car. He opened the other door for me and after that he went to sit on the drivers seat. I still didn't say a word. And I usually talk a lot. Jasper took a glance at me and asked: " Is something wrong? " " No. I'm great. Except that I'm in a car that's not mine with some vampire! " okay maybe that was a bit too rude. Jasper kept his eyes on the driveway when he said. " It wasn't my choice to be a vampire. And if everything would've gone according the plan you wouldn't know. " Jasper said. I was getting mad. I don't know why. " Well that's not my fault! " I said. " Yeah it's my fault cause I saved you from the car accident. " Jasper said. Then he realized what he had said. " Well maybe you shouldn't have if you regret it that much. " I whispered. " I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it that way. " he said. Of course he didn't.....That's what people always say. " I really didn't. " Jasper said. We were in front of my house. " Can I ask you something?" I asked. " Yes of course you can. " Jasper answered. " How did you become a vampire? " I asked. Jasper froze. He didn't say anything for awhile. " Well I gues you deserve to know. " he said.

I nodded and then he started talking: " I was borned on 21st of May in 1846. When I was seventeen I went to the Civil war. When I was in the war I suddenly saw three the most beautiful women I've ever seen. They came to me. One them asked: ' What's your name? ' ' Jasper Whitlock. ' I answered. ' Well I hope that you will survive Jasper. ' she said and bit me. I woke up after three days of horrible pain. I saw my eyes and realized that I was a vampire. I learned the names of those three. The one that bit me was Maria. She had a vampire army who fought against the other armys. It was just slaughter. Every day. We had an army of twenty vampires which was a really big army. Thanks to my little ability. I can control and read emotions. Well I was there for almost hundred years. Then once me and one of the other vampires called Peter were killing so called useless vampires of our army. Then there came a girl. Her name was Charlotte. When Peter saw her he yelled: ' Run!' and Charlotte ran. And Peter went with her. I wasn't happy I was really depressed. Killing human for food wasn't good for me. Cause every time I killed someone I could feel that persons emotions and it was too much for I hated killing vampires too it was horrible . Just more war every day. So I ran away. I found Peter and Charlotte and stayed with them for a couple of years. But the bad feeling didn't go away. I was somewhere near this place when the Cullens found me. When they found me they saw a depressed vampire who was considering a suicide. And after a hundred years of war my skin was covered with bite marks. Humans can't see them but I have my whole body covered with them. " He explained. I didn't say anything. " You're not scared. " Jasper said. " I know. Should I be? " I asked. It probably sounded stupid after the story he told. " Yes. You should be screaming and running away. " he said looking into my eyes. " Well I'm not screaming....or running away. " I said. Jasper turned his glance to the person who was walking on the street. I didn't say anything. I just opened the car and went outside. It wasn't raining much anymore. I was suprised when Jasper came out too. " Alice can you promise me something? " he asked. " Yeah. What? " I asked. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. " You can't tell anyone about the things that you know. " he said. Oh my God. Did he really think that I'm that stupid. I took a step forward so that I was closer to him. " Believe me. I won't. " I said. " Good." he said. We just stood there with nothing to say. Staring into each others eyes. Then Jasper took a step forward. We were so close to each other that I could almost feel him. Then Jasper leaned down a bit. I turned my head to the left a bit. We were so close to a kiss. I could feel how cold his breath was. Then I saw a short vision. " My dad is coming. " I whispered. Jasper came even closer. My lips almost touched his. There was almost no space between us. Then he took three steps back. I sighed. I'm pretty sure that he noticed it. He went back into his car and I went inside. My dad came in two minutes after I got home. " Why are you home? " he asked. " Oh, I didn't feel so good so the nurse told me to come home. " I said. " But yor car is not there. " my dad said. " My friend brought me. " I answered, smiling.


	9. First Kiss

**A.N: **So this is a bit different chapter. There's Alice's and Jasper's first kiss in this chapter. So please review. I wanna know what you think. Thank you for everyone who has already reviewed and I wanna thank you the people who read this too. I know there might be some spelling mistakes but hey, I did my best. ENJOY AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!

**Jasper's POV**

It was so close. I almost kissed her! What was I thinking?! I mean Alice is a great person. But still even thinking about kissing her is stupid. I'm a vampire. We would never have a future. I was soon home. I got in. Only Esme was home and I knew that the others wouldn't be back for hours. They said that they were planning to go hunting after school. I sat on the couch. Esme came in. " Is something wrong Jasper? " she asked. " No. Or kind of.......no.....I don't know. " I said. It probably sounded kind of silly but I really didn't know if something really was wrong with me. " What has happened? " Esme asked. " Alice knows that we're vampires. " I said. Esme's emotions didn't change. " Well that's....new but is that so wrong? " she asked. " No. But Alice didn't feel good in school so the nurse told her to go home and I took her. " I said. I was waiting Esme to get angry or something but she didn't. " And what happened? " she asked. " I told her how I became a vampire. " I said. Esme covered her mouth with her hand. " What happened after that? What did she say? " she asked. " Nothing. She didn't say anything. She wasn't even scared. " I said. I remembered how Alice looked at me the whole time when I was talking. And the feeling when I looked into her eyes. It was amazing. " I can feel that that wasn't all. " Esme said. She knew me too well. " What? " I asked. That was a bad lie. " Jasper tell me what else happened. " Esme said. I didn't say anything for awhile. " I can't. " I finally said. I really couldn't. " Jasper you are my son! I deserve to know what's wrong. You're making me worried. " she said. Oh great she did the ' I'm your mum ' thing again. That's how she always makes us tell what's going on. " Well I almost....I almost...almost..." I started. I didn't know how to say this. I knew that Esme wanted me to find someone. " Almost what? " Esme asked. I had to tell her. " I almost kissed her. " I whispered. Esme didn't say anything. " You almost kissed her? " she asked. " Yes. I'm a monster. How could I do that to her?! She probably hates me. " I said. " What I don't understand." Esme said. " I'm a vampire. And the last thing she needs in her life is a vampire! " I said. " How do you know that? " Esme asked. She was right.....no she was wrong! I can't be with Alice. I will hurt her. And I can't stand it if I hurt Alice. I just ran upstairs leaving Esme downstairs. When I got to my room I remembered something. Edward's birthday was coming. I wonder what he could want. So I left my room and went to Edward's room. I knew that Edward loved reading books. So I decided to go and buy him a book. But not right now. Then I heard Esme calling me. " Jasper! " she called. I ran downstairs. " What's up? " I asked. " Could you go to Port Angeles and buy something. " she said. " What? " I asked. " Edward's birthday is coming soon so I thought that could you go and buy him this one book. " Esme said. I couldn't help it..I had to laugh. " What's so funny about this? " Esme asked sounding a bit amused. " Well I thought that I'd buy Edward a book too. " I said. " Oh, I can buy him something else. " Esme said. " No, no, no I can go and buy the book you wanted to buy to him. I have some other ideas that I can use. " I said. That was a lie. I had no idea what to get for Edward. But I still went to Port Angeles.

**Alice's POV**

I saw it again. Jasper killing someone in Port Angeles. But this time it was different for me. I knew that it was happening soon. In an hour. How could he do that? The next hour I got those visions almost every minute. But then they just stopped. That's how I knew that the human was dead. Jasper had already killed that person. I was in my room, sitting on my bed and looking outside when I saw something. It wasn't like my normal visions. It was just quick flashes:

_Flash one:_

_Jasper was sitting on the ground and shaking. It looked like he was crying. Then he got up and left._

_Flash two:_

_Jasper sitting on a bed in a room. It was his room....I think. He looked depressed. The door of the room was open and Rosalie was there. " Is everything alright? " she asked. " Does it look like it? " Jasper asked. " No. That's why I'm asking. I want to know what's wrong. " she said. " I killed a person. I'm a monster. I don't deserve to live. " he said._

No that can't happen ! Was my first thoughts. That was when I realized how much I cared about him. I didn't even know him very well. The feeling wasn't quite love....or was it. This had never happened before. It felt like I didn't care what would happen as long as he wouldn't leave. I couldn't do anything else so I went to sleep. The whole night I saw those same flashes of Jasper being depressed and leaving. It broke my heart everytime. I woke up really early again. When I went downstairs my dad asked: " Is something wrong Alice? " He was worried about me. I didn't answer to him. I watched Tv for awhile before I went back upstairs. I didn't want to go to school but I knew that I had to. I wanted to find Jasper. So I decided to go to Port Angeles after school. I would say that I'm gonna go to buy a book. I drove to school. The day wasn't fun. I wanted to leave. In biology it felt even more lonely. I went to school's cafeteria with my friends. I saw the other Cullens. They were worried. Edward looked at me, then I got a short vision. It only told me that Jasper was okay. I sighed from relief. I looked at Edward. He looked reliefed too.

**Edward's POV**

We didn't know where Jasper was. He was just gone. We were worried. " Where could he be? " Rosalie asked. She was really worried. Although she didn't show it but she really liked Jasper. Jasper was playing her twin brother cause they looked like each other. When Rosalie had a problem with something and Emmet couldn't help, she ran to Jasper. Then Alice came in. She didn't look good. I mean her face looed like she would've seen a ghost or something. _What's wrong with her? _Bella and Rosalie thought at the same time. She got a vision. It was about Jasper. He was okay. " Jasper's okay." I said. " How do you know that? " Emmet asked. " Alice saw it. Or if he's not okay now, then he will be. " I said. Then I heard how Alice sighed from relief. What?! Why was she reliefed? She didn't even know Jasper! Then she saw another vision:

_She was sitting on the ground with Jasper. Jasper's head was on her shoulder. He was crying. Or that's what it seemed like. Alice was running her fingers trough his hair and telling him that everything was gonna be alright._

Okay...what was that about? Something was really wrong. Jasper wouldn't let any human that close. He didn't even let us that close sometimes. Then Alice remembered what happened yesterday. Jasper had almost kissed her. What? " Is something wrong? " Bella asked. " I'll tell you later. " I said. A few minutes later Rosalie and Emmet left. " Well are you gonna tell me? " Bella asked. " Do you think that it could be possible that....that Jasper could be in....I mean...." I started. " That he could be in love with Alice? " Bella asked. " Yeah, how did you know? " I asked. I was a bit confused. " Well I've noticed the way Jasper looks at her. And the way that she looks at him. " Bella said. " You could've said something. " I said. So she knew about this? What the......why didn't she say anything to me. " Yeah, I could've but you've seen how much Rosalie likes her. And I don't want to get in trouble. " Bella said.

**Alice's POV**

I just sat on my chair in the cafeteria. I was thinking about Jasper. " Did you hear about the guy that was killed near Port Angeles? " Mike asked. I started focusing on what they were talking about. " Yeah, it was so sad. " Angela said. " What are you talking about? " I asked. " You haven't heard about it? " Mike asked. " No. " I answered. " Well this guy was killed near Port Angeles...." Mike started. " He looked so bad that even his family didn't know him first. It was some kind of animal attack. " Jessica continued. " Oh. " I said. " I hope that the person who did that will die. " Eric said. That felt bad. Even though I didn't kill him I knew that Jasper didn't want to kill him. " Yeah, I won't be going to Port Angeles this weekend. " Jessica said. " I'm going to Port Angeles today. " I said. " What? " Mike asked. He looked worried. " Why? " Angela asked. " I'm gonna go to buy this one book... " I said. I didn't want to listen to them anymore so I went outside.

_**Four hours later**_

I got home and just threw my bag on the floor. My dad wasn't home so I just left to Port Angeles. I knew that he would work late. I drove to Port Angeles as fast as I could. When I got to Port Angeles I parked my car in front of the book store. I quickly bought Romeo and Juliet and took it into my car. I noticed that there was a black Mercedes behind my car. Then I started looking for Jasper. I used my visions to know where to I found a little dark street between two buildings. There was no windows. Then I saw him. He was sitting on the ground and shaking. It seemed like he would've been crying...but without tears. I ran to him as fast as I could. Although it was difficult with high heels. Jasper looked at me. He was crying now I was sure. I knelt down next to him. " Go away Alice. " He said. " No I'm gonna stay here. " I said. " You don't even know how dangerous I am. " he said. I didn't say anything. I knew that he was dangerous. But I didn't care cause I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. " You won't hurt me. " I said. Jasper looked into my eyes. I looked around the street. Why did he come here? Not the best place in Port Angeles. " I took the body away." Jasper whispered. He thought that I was looking for the body. Jasper burried his face into his hands. " It wasn't your fault. " I said. Then he started shaking again. I wanted to hold him and tell him that everything was gonna be alright. So I did. I wrapped my arms around him. Jasper turned a bit so that his head was on my shoulder. I ran my fingers through his honey blond hair. " Shhh...It's gonna be okay..." I said, still holding him tightly. " No it won't! I'm a monster! " Jasper said. " No you're not. " I said. " I killed him Alice! That makes me a monster! " he said. " But you regret it. So you're not a monster. Monsters are heartless. " I said. " I don't have heart." Jasper whispered. " Yes you do have a heart! You're a good person. I don't get how your heart fits into your chest." I said. He burried his head close to my neck. " I don't deserve your help Alice. " he said. I could hear a southern accent in his voice. It made me smile a bit. " Of course you deserve my help." I said quietly. " No. I don't deserve even a word or a look from you. " Jasper said and pulled away from my arms. " You're right. You deserve so much more. " I said. His look melted my heart. " Why do you care? " he asked. I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. The same feeling that I felt before came to me again. Jasper looked deep into my eyes. He came a bit closer. And after that I came a bit closer. He was so close. His nose was touching mine. Then he gently placed his lips on mine. It was better than I thought it would be. He moved his lips carefully with mine. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. I just wrapped my arms around him. Then he pulled away. " Well that was...I can't find a word to describe that..." he said. Well he was right. I couldn't find the words to describe that either.


	10. Take a vacation

**An:** So this is chapter ten. It might be really weird but I couldn't help it. It's also longer than the other chapters. I'll try to update soon. And I still want you guys to review!

Thanks to all people who read this.

* * *

So there I was, sitting on Jasper's lap. I never imagined that I'd be sitting there. Jasper was looking into my eyes. " Are you okay? " I asked quietly. I was worried. " I...I...I'm not sure. " he said. I was a bit confused. How could he not be sure. " You're not sure? " I asked. " Yeah, sometimes when something like this happens I think I'm okay and then I go home and start....you know crying again. " he said. He looked down when he said the word cry. I hugged him tightly. He placed his head on my shoulder again. Then I heard something. Jasper looked up. He wrapped his arms tighter around me. " It's a vampire. Actually many vampires. " he whispered." I thought you were the only vampires in here. " I said. " So did I. But....no it can't be..." he started. " What? " I asked. When I saw the answer that was coming, I relaxed. " It's my family. But Rosalie and Emmet are not there. " he said. I just smiled. I really didn't know what to say. That was when I realized that I didn't have a coat. I left it in my car. I noticed that Jasper was looking at me. " Where's your coat? " he asked. How was that possible? How did he know? " It's in my car. " I said. " Why? " he asked. " I forgot it. " I said. Then Jasper started taking his coat of. " That's not necessary. " I said. " Yes it is. " he answered. " No it's not. " I said. But he didn't listen to me. He offered the coat to me but I didn't take it. Then he just sighed and and put it on me. I looked into his eyes and he looked in mine. He came a bit closer, again. I went a bit closer too. Then he kissed me. That was the second kiss! And we weren't even together or anything. When he pulled away he was smiling too. Just a bit but still...he was smiling. I had seen Jasper smiling many times but he has always been smiling to me. Never to anyone else. I'm sure that he smiled to other people too. Then I saw a quick vision of the next days weather. When I got back from it Jasper looked really curious. " What? " I asked. " Nothing. Just wondering. " he said. I don't like it when people don't tell me what they're thinking about. " You were wondering about what? " I asked. " What you saw...." he started. What? How did he know?

" How did you know about my ability. Cause I don't remember that I would've told you." I said. " Well, Edward can read peoples minds so he told me about this little ability of yours. " Jasper explaned. Edward could read minds? I could bet that that was more fun than seeing the future. " Okay...well I just saw that it's gonna rain tomorrow. But it's gonna stop at about three pm. " I said. " That's precise." he said. Well of course it was. It's just the weather. Then I saw someone looking at us from behind the wall. Jasper saw it too. He chuckled. " That's really disturbing. " he said. Then I heard something again." They left. " Jasper said. I was kind of happy about that. Then I remembered a question that I wanted to ask from Jasper. " Um...why did you choose this place? " I asked. " No one ever comes here. And there's no windows. " he explaned. " Oh, okay. I just didn't understand. " I said. " It's okay. " he answered. Then suddenly my phone started vibrate in my pocket. When I looked at it I saw that it was Jessica. I answered to it. " What? " I asked. " Oh, thank God. " Jessica sighed. " What? " I asked. I was a bit worried. " We were just afraid that something has happened to you cause you weren't home. " she said. " I'm in Port Angeles. " I said. " You went there? " Jessica asked. She was horrified. " Yeah, I told you that I would come here. " I said. " I thought it was a joke! Please be careful. Someone was killed in there! We don't want you to be the next one. " she said. " I'm okay. And I gotta go. Bye. " I said. I closed it and put my phone back into my pocket. Jasper didn't look happy. " See even your friends think that I'm a monster. " he said. I hugged him. I didn't know what else to do or say. " Alice? " Jasper asked. " Yes. " I said. " Don't go. " he whispered. This was shocking. " I promise. I won't go anywhere. " I whispered to him. Could there be any chance that he would feel the way that I do? And I didn't even know how I felt about him. He was holding me really tightly. But it didn't bother me. We sat like that for a time that felt like hours, but when I checked the time I noticed that we had sat there only for about twenty minutes. Jasper didn't seem depressed anymore. His head was on my chest. I was running my fingers through his hair. Then I got up from his arms. I stood up and took his coat off of me. Jasper looked confused. I held out my hand and said: " Come on. " He looked even more confused. " What....? " he asked quietly. " I gotta go and I'm not gonna leave you here. " I said. He took my hand and got up. He didn't let go of my hand when we started walking back to the book store. " How did you know that my car was here? " he asked. " Well, I really don't think that normal people from here can drive cars like that. " I said. He chuckled. I smiled. Then I saw a vision:

_I was outside. The sun was shining. Then I saw someone. It was Jasper. I ran to him and hugged him. I almost jumped into his arms. " Hey Alice. " he said and hugged me tightly. " So how was your vacation? " I asked._

When the vision ended I was really confused. Did this mean that we were gonna be together?

**Jasper's POV**

Alice's eyes went blank. I guess she was seeing one of her visions. When she ' came back' she looked and felt really suprised. I wonder what she saw. " Well that was interesting. " she whispered , probably to herself. She looked at me. The feeling that she felt before was coming again. I couldn't quite say what it was. I mean I knew what she felt, but it couldn't be true. She couldn't be in love with me.....right? We just stood there for awhile. Just looking at each other. Other people might think that it was boring but I found it very fascinating. " Well I should probably go. " she whispered. " Yeah, maybe. " I whispered back. She smiled and came a bit closer. I leaned down a bit. She was so much smaller than me. But it didn't bother me. I placed my lips on hers. It tasted so sweet. Then I felt an emotion that was stronger than ever. I've ever felt an emotion as strong as that. It was love. I was confused cause I didn't know where it was coming from. My lips were still on Alice's lips. Then I realized that the emotion that I felt was coming from Alice...and me. The love was coming off of _me_! I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her warms arms around my neck. God....I was in love with her. I loved her. When I pulled away I looked at her beautiful eyes. She was so beautiful. Some people say that Rosalie is the most beautiful person on earth but I don't agree with them I think that Alice is more beautiful than Rosalie. " You won't be coming to school tomorrow right? " she asked" No. But I can come to say hello to you. " I answered. " That would be great. But I really have to go now. " Alice said. So I took my hands off of her and watched how she left. Then I went to my own car and started driving to home. I would have to explain this to my family. Unless Edward had already done that. I got home and opened the front door. When I got in Esme came to hug me. " Oh we were so worried about you. " she said. " I'm sure that someone took care of him. " Edward said. I knew that he was just about to laugh. It would take a second to get there and hit him, I thought. Edward didn't say anything. " Is she okay? " Bella asked. I knew that she was meaning Alice. " She's okay. " I whispered. " Or then she got into a car accident cause she was thinking about you. " Emmet said. Oh no. Edward told him. And the rest of the night....I had to explain everything to them. But the thing that I didn't say was that I was in love with Alice.

**Alice's POV**

I didn't sleep a lot. So I was really tired in school. And everyone noticed it. They were almost staring at me. The Cullens were looking at me too. But for different reasons. my friends were asking what was wrong but I couldn't tell them. When I got home I went to my room. I already knew what, I mean who was waiting for me. I opened the door of my rooom and saw Jasper sitting on my bed. " Hello mr. Hale. " I said. Why did I say that? I mean....with that voice. I wasn't trying to flirt with him it just kind of....came naturally. " Well hello to you too miss Brandon. " Jasper answered. Wou that was flirting. I went to sit next to him. " How are you? " I asked. He looked into my eyes and said: " I'm okay. " " Good. " I answered. " So...do you have anything special to do? " he asked. I knew why he was asking. " No. Why? " I asked. " I thought that I'd tell you couple of things about vampires. " he said and smiled. " Well...." I started. " What? " Jasper asked. He was worried that I'd say that I don't have time. How cute...... " I can come but I don't wanna stay inside. " I said. Jasper smiled I saw what he was gonna do. He was gonna take me into his arms and jump out of the window. " Oh no...I'll use the door. " I said and took a step back. But Jasper was fast. Well all vampires are. He took me into his arms, opened the window and jumped out. Than he started running. God he was fast. Probably fastrer than my Porche. When he stopped I looked around. We were in a some kind of meadow. Jasper was still holding me in his arms. I looked at him and he put me down. " Beautiful isn't it? " Jasper asked. I looked around and answered: " Yes it is. " I turned to look at Jasper. The sun was gonna shine in two seconds. Then I saw it. Jasper's skin sparkled like diamonds. He was beautiful. " You look....um.... " I couldn't say it. Words weren't enough to describe him. " Like a monster? " he asked. " Oh no no. You're beautiful. " I said and went closer to him. " You don't really know how dangerous I am. " Jasper said. " Well then tell me. " I whispered. Jasper just disappeared. Then suddenly one of the trees in the forest fell down. Then Jasper came to stand in front of me. " I didn't use even half of my strength. " he whispered. " I'm a monstrer Alice. " he continued with the same low voice. " I don't care. I want to be yours. I wanna be there when your hurt and I need you too. " I said " Please don't choose me. Choose someone else...someone like....Mike. " he said. " No. I don't want to choose someone like him. I want to choose you. " I said. It was all up to him now. He sighed. " I really really like you...." he started. Oh no. " But just not enough to be with me. " I said. " No! Listen. I really like you and I think I'm falling in love with you but....it's too dangerous for you. " he said. I couldn't help it. He was so close. I pressed my lips onto his. I kissed him as passionetly as I could. I felt that he was suprised. The kiss was getting really passionate. I could feel his tongue in my mouth and he was holding me really tightly. Oh that was gonna leave bruises. Then Jasper pulled away. He was suddenly standing on the other side of the meadow. " Like I said....I'm too dangerous. " he said. " No, you're not. " I said. " I hurted you. " he growled. He felt it. God why did I have to think about the pain? " We don't have to kiss like that. We can stay with the gentle and sweet kisses. " I said. I knew that he could hear me. The look on his face changed. " You don't wanna do that. " he said. I started walking to him. " But I can live with it. I've been without any kisses for seventeen years. " I said. I went to him and hugged him. He wrapped his cold arms around me. We just stood like that for awhile. " I don't know what to do. " Jasper suddenly said. " What? " I asked. " I can't stay here there's too much people but I don't wanna leave. " he said. I thought about it for a second. " Take a vacation. " I said. Jasper looked confused. " A vacation? " he asked. " Yeah, go to somewhere else and come back when you can. " I said. " I could go to the Denali coven. " he thought. " See? Just go there for awhile and then come back. " I said. " That's actually a good idea. " Jasper said. " And it's not my first good idea. " I said. Jasper just chuckled. " But that means that I'm not gonna see you for awhile. " he said. I digged a peace of paper and a pen from my pocket and wrote my number to the paper. I handed it to Jasper. " Call me. I mean...if something happens. " I said. Jasper smiled. To my suprise he took the paper and split it into two. The other paper had my number and the other one was blank. He wrote something to it. " And you will call me if you get hit by a car or something.... " he said. Oh that's really funny just cause I almost got hit by a car doesn't mean that it's gonna happen again. We talked for awhile and then Jasper took me home. No one was home. He kissed my cheek lightly and left. I went inside. The next week was probably gonna be really lonely but I was waiting for the day that Jasper would come back........


	11. Brain Damage

AN: Okay so I'd really like to thank my awesome beta Katkalamity. I don't know what I would've done without you. And I want to thank all the readers and the people that review. BUT REVIEW MORE! I LOVE REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

The week had been so boring without Jasper. But now it was finally Friday and I was driving home from school. I knew that Jasper was going to come today. I was so excited. I was driving completely normally and I swear that I was doing nothing wrong. But then suddenly a car hit me. I just saw it coming and next thing I knew was that I was in my car and my head was bleeding. ( A great day to do that isn't it? ) I felt really dizzy. I don't know anything that happened after that.

_**Hours later **_

Oh God. It was painful to wake up. I felt like I had literally broke all of my bones. But the biggest pain was in my head. There was a bright light so I couldn't open my eyes. Then the light disappeared. I slowly opened my eyes a bit. I saw Dr. Cullen looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hello Alice. How are you feeling?" he asked,

"I've felt better." I said,

"Is anything hurting?" he asked. Was he kidding?

"My head and every other part of my body." I replied and closed my eyes for a second.

"I know you probably feel tired right now, but that's not the best idea." Carlisle, I mean dr. Cullen said. Or maybe I could call him Carlisle,

"We have to take a closer look at your head." he continued,

"Um Dr. Cullen, Have you called my dad?" I asked. He waited for awhile before answering,

"Yes. He was here just a minute ago. He said something about calling to your mum. And by the way you can call me just Carlisle." he said. I smiled, it hurt, but I smiled,

"Your friends were here too but I had to ask them to leave because I had to run some tests." he informed me. That was when I noticed that he was taking a blood sample. I was in so much pain that I didn't even notice that he was putting a needle under my skin. After he took the blood sample he pulled over a chair and sat down,

"So could you tell me what happened?" he asked gently,

"Yeah sure." I answered, "I was driving normally but then, suddenly, someone's car hit me, " I told him. Carlisle didn't laugh but looked like he wanted to,

"Well we figured that out, but I thought that you'd remember something else." he probed.

"I don't. That's all I remember." I said apologetically,

"Were you awake even for a second after the car's collided?" he asked sounding concerned,

"Well maybe for a second. I was conscious for a second, I realized that my head was bleeding and hurting but then it's just...nothing after that, " I admitted, trying to remember anything else,

"Does your head hurt much now?" Carlisle asked. I was getting restless, too many questions,

"Not so much anymore." Well that was a lie and a big one,

"Jasper called," Carlisle informed me. Okay...we can talk about this too, but why? "He said that he's coming home today," he continued,

"Yeah, didn't I pick a great day to get into a car accident," I almost laughed. Then I saw something:

_I'm lying on the bed and Carlisle is sitting on the chair next to me. Jasper comes to the door, his face was full of worry. He almost runs to me, _

_"What happened?" he whispered, _

_"I'll go now. Tell me if something's wrong." Carlisle says. I didn't completely understand was he talking to me or Jasper?_

It was going to happen soon, maybe in two or three minutes,

"Oh no," I said. Carlisle looked at me, worried,

"What's wrong?" he asked,

"Jasper's coming." I told him,

"Oh. I didn't tell him that you got yourself into a car accident, so that he wouldn't be too worried," he admitted. Oh well that explains why Jasper was asking what was happening. Then it happened. Jasper came to the door. He looked so worried, it was breaking my heart. He almost ran to me, just like I had seen,

"What happened?" he asked,

"I'll go now. Tell me if something's wrong." Carlisle said as he got up and left the room. I looked into Jasper's eyes. They were pleading for information,

"I was in a car accident," I whispered,

"I asked you for one thing. Don't get yourself into another car accident," he whispered to me. I could tell that he didn't like what he was hearing,

"I'm so sorry," I apologised. He sighed,

"Well I guess it's not your fault that you're a magnet." he said. I had to laugh.

"A magnet?"

"Yes. That's the only answer that makes sense." he said. I laughed even more. Jasper smiled a wide smile. I loved that smile. I loved him. What? What did I just think? Jasper's face changed too,

"Is something wrong?" he asked frantically,

"Nothing." I replied,

"No, tell me," he insisted. I bit my lip,

"I love you." Jasper looked shocked,

"You...you...love me?" he asked, I nodded. I was too afraid to say anything. What if he wouldn't love me? Then the look of shock on his face melted,

"I love you too." he said and placed his hand on my cheek. What? He loved me! Out all the people in the world? He slowly caressed my cheek with his thumb and then he placed a soft kiss onto my lips. After awhile he pulled back. That was when Jessica ran in, Jaspers hand was still on my cheek,

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jessica said. I could tell that she was really surprised, and to tell the truth so was I. And at then Mike came in. I took a quick glance at them. Mike looked like he was going to faint,

"I'll go now, I have to go home. Esme's probably going crazy. " Jasper whispered. Then he lightly kissed my cheek and left,

"Bye." I said to him. He turned to look at me as he left and smiled,

"What the hell was that?" Jessica asked. So she didn't see the kiss. Good,

"Well...Jasper heard that I was in a hospital and he decided to come and say hello," I explained. It was just a little lie. I'd explain this whole thing to them another time,

"Just saying hello? His hand was on your cheek! What's going on between you two? Are you dating?" Jessica bombarded me with questions, I didn't answer because my head was hurting, a lot,

"Hey! Alice! Answer me!" Jessica insisted,

"My head." I moaned,

"What about your head?" Jessica asked,

"It's hurting." I whimpered. I had to bite my lip so that I wouldn't scream,

"That's a stupid excuse," she huffed. God was she insane? I'm in pain and she thinks that it's an excuse! "I don't think that she's faking it," Mike chipped in. Then Carlisle ran in. Or he didn't run like humans but you know what I mean,

"What's wrong?" he asked me, concern flooding his features,

"My head's going to blow up," I told him. He went to somewhere and came back with pills,

"Take these." he said. He handed me two tablets and a cup of water. I took them and I felt better almost immediately. I talked to Mike and Jessica for awhile after that but then I fell asleep. When I woke up Jasper was sitting next to my bed and running his fingers through my hair,

"Hi," he greeted,

"Hi," I whispered,

"How are you?"

"I'm great. What about you?" Jasper smiled,

"If you're feeling good, so am I," Oh that was so sweet,

"Your dad came here," Jasper said. My eyes widened from horror,

"What did he say?" I asked,

"Well he saw me running my fingers through your hair but he didn't say anything," he replied,

"Well was Esme going crazy?" I asked. Jasper smiled the very smile I loved so much,

"No. Want to know what happened on my so called vacation?" he asked, I nodded my head,

"Yeah. Of course." I said. Was there something special I should know? And where in the hell does this Denali coven live?

"When I went there, Tanya asked why was I there...and I had a pretty funny answer," he said,

"Yeah, what was that?" I asked, intrigued, Who is Tanya? And is she beautiful...I mean I'm not that type of girl who gets jealous but still. They're vampires, And God, vampires are so beautiful,

"I said that I have women trouble. Tanya was a bit shocked since I haven't been showing any interest in women before," he told me. Really? I was the first? I'd think that a guy like Jasper would get a girl whenever he'd like,

"Really, never before? I was the first?" I asked. Jasper nodded,

"Yes, you're special," he added and looked deep into my eyes. We didn't need anything else than this. Just he looking into my eyes and I looking into his. It was perfect. Or, it was perfect until Rosalie came in,

"Jasper I want to talk to you," she said in a cold tone,

"Sure," he replied looking at me one more time before going to Rosalie. They went outside. After awhile of waiting my dad came in. What was he doing here?

"Hey. How are you feeling?" he asked. He seemed a bit uncomfortable,

"I'm feeling great. Is something wrong?" I asked. He didn't say anything he just sat down.

"Who is the boy who was visiting you?" he asked. Oh my God. Is this what this is about?

"That's Jasper Hale," Dad seemed shocked,

"Who?" he asked. What? He didn't know who Jasper was? He knew Carlisle and Esme or Mrs. Cullen or whatever I was supposed to call her,

"He's Dr. Cullen's son, " I informed him,

"What?" great now he was even more confused. I sighed,

"Jasper is Dr. Cullen's son. He was adopted by Dr. Cullen,"

"Oh. Are you like...um...are you and him...together?" he asked, blushing. He was really bad with these talks,

"Yes," I said. Oh please don't ask anything stupid,

"How long have you been together?" Great so he did ask a stupid question,

"Well we started dating a few days before he got sick. And he was sick for about a week," I explained. Being sick was Jasper's excuse,

"Oh. Is he older than you?" Dad asked. He was being a policeman again,

"Yes. He's a year and a half older than me. And could you stop being a policeman." I said. In reality Jasper was a lot older than me. But in school he was senior and I was a junior,

"I'm sorry, I'm just worried about you. I mean dating an older guy can be..." he started,

"Dad! I really don't need to have this talk. I know what I'm getting myself into." It was dangerous but I didn't care. I loved Jasper. He's the man of my dreams,

"Are you sure that you want this guy?" Dad asked. Oh my God. Was he serious?

"What? Of course!" I said. I didn't even have to think about that,

"I mean I've heard a lot of things about him...just rumours, probably, but still," I stared at him,

"They're not true. He's the best guy out there dad. Plus it doesn't matter if you don't like him. I'm still going to be with him," I said. He looked at me and I was a bit afraid that I had crossed the line,

"Okay. It's your decision." he told and then he got up and left. Did I hurt his feelings? Then Jasper came in. He didn't look too happy,

"What's wrong?" I asked,

"I just talked to Rosalie," he said,

"About what?" I asked,

" She said that I'm stupid because I want to be with you and told me that she doesn't like you," he whispered,

"Well that's nothing new, I guess," He looked surprised,

"That doesn't bother you?" he asked,

"No. If she doesn't like me then I can't do anything about it. But don't worry I'll still be nice to her. As nice as I can possibly be," I smiled. Jasper came to sit on the chair that my dad left just a minute ago,

"Really?" he asked,

"Of course. I just hope that the rest of your family likes me because if they don't...well then we might have a problem," I told him. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead,

"Don't worry they're going to like you. In fact...they're going to love you. Esme is really excited to see you. I had to stop her from coming into the hospital to visit you," he grinned. Really? And they didn't even know me. This feeling is new. I've never been popular. Because you now...I'm not the prettiest or the tallest girl out there. Then Carlisle came in,

"Hello Alice, how are you feeling?" he asked me,

"Well right now I'm feeling good," I said smiling a wide smile,

"We're going to have to do some more tests to make sure you don't have any underlying brain damage," he said. Hold it...severe brain damage? Was he kidding me?

"Brain damage?" I asked with a dry voice. Jasper looked as concerned as I did,

"Well you hit your head pretty hard," Carlisle told me,

"What's the possibility that I have brain damage?" I asked,

"10 percent." he said. Ten? What?

"It's going to be okay. It's all going to be okay baby," Jasper whispered to me. I wanted to believe it. And then I saw it. I was going to be fine. Yes! But with my luck...anything can happen


	12. Relief

A.N: Hey again In this cahpter I tried to explain for example why Alice and Jasper don't kiss that much. I hope you all like it ( even better if you love it ) and also remember to review.

* * *

**Jasper's P.O.V**

Everything was going to be fine. I just kept telling that to myself. It had turned out that Charlie knew the man who hit Alice's car, and the man was ready to pay everything that had to be fixed in the car. And now we were just about to find out if there was any brain damage. Carlisle stood in front of us,

"Well I'm not going to torture you, there is nothing wrong with your brain Alice," I felt how relieved Alice was, and everyone else. For It was only myself Alice, her dad and Carlisle present in the room. Alice looked at me,

"Did you hear that? No brain damage," she smiled, getting up and wrapping her arms around me. I gently stroked her hair,

"No brain damage," she whispered again,

"It's great." I replied,

"So when can I go home?" she asked when she pulled away,

"Tomorrow." Carlisle answered. I noticed that he was smiling too. Although it was hard to believe, he really cared about Alice too. Even though they didn't know each other that well but he knew what she meant to me, to everyone.

**Next day**

I was already waiting for Alice in front of the hospital, even though I knew that it would take a while before she would come out. Alice's dad was working so I offered to take her home. Suddenly Alice appeared, skipping merrily out of the hospital. She was smiling a wide smile, her mood made me smile too,

"There you go miss Brandon," I said as I opened the car door,

"Well thank you Mr. Whitlock," she replied. It was odd that she even remembered that. I got to the drivers side and started the car,

"So do you have any special plans for today?" I asked. Alice chuckled, "Nothing special. Why?"

"No reason." Well actually there was a reason. I was thinking that I could 'introduce' Alice to my family, although Rosalie and Emmet had gone hunting, but maybe that was a good thing,

"I think that's a good idea," Alice said,

"What?" I asked, confused now,

"You were planning to introduce me to your family and I think that it's a good idea. Maybe it's better that I meet the rest before Rosalie," she explained. Oh, well maybe it was a good idea.

"But I have to go home first," she announced. I did not say anything because we were already in front of Alice's house. I saw how she was about to open the cars door but I was faster and opened it for her,

"Aw, you're such a gentleman," she grinned. We walked inside and Alice led me upstairs. Where were we going, I thought,

"When we go into my room I want to show you something." Alice said while she opened the door to her room. She paused before letting me in, "Close your eyes." No. I wasn't going to do that. Even though she was my girlfriend, "Okay, but just look at the floor or something I want to surprise you." What the hell was she planning? I did as she told me to do and kept my gaze on the floor. When she stopped I heard her open a door. "Now you can look" I looked up and I almost had a heart attack. It was a closet, a huge closet. It had a lot of clothes plus probably hundreds of boxes on the floor. I wasn't able to say anything,

"I'm going to change now, but you can do whatever you want." Alice said, closed the door and left me standing there.

I looked around the room. There was a bed with light purple sheets, a book shelf and a desk with a lap top on it. I went to the book shelf to look what books Alice liked to read but I was surprised to see that some of the books were actually about history. She had books about ancient history and books about before and after the Civil war. Plus of course there was some books like Romeo and Juliet.

Then I felt how someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I couldn't help but to smile,

"Found something interesting?" she asked,

"Nah, just looking around." I stated. I turned around to see the most beautiful girl on earth.

"You look beautiful" I whispered,

"Thank you. You're actually the first person who has ever said that to me." What? Was she kidding? "No, I'm serious. Everyone always says 'Aw you are so cute' or 'aren't you the cutest thing' or something like that. No one ever says that I look beautiful."

"Well I think that you are the most beautiful person on earth" Alice wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. I had noticed that we didn't need many kisses and hugs. Just a simple look into each others eyes was enough, but now I wanted to hug her. Why would people not say that she is beautiful? Okay, maybe Alice was a bit different because she was short and she had that lovely pixie hair. But she was beautiful!

"Do you want to stay here for awhile before going?" Alice suddenly whispered to my chest,

"Yes." I answered. We went to sit on her bed, I still had my arms around her,

"Do you believe in soul mates?" What was I supposed to tell her! No?

"I don't know. After all I have gone through in my life it is hard for me to believe in something that good." Wow, I have never told anyone the truth because I thought that they would not care but that felt good. I finally got to tell it to someone.

"I think you should believe in soul mates because I'm really starting to feel that I found mine." God I hope she meant me. After that we did not say anything for about ten minutes. We were just there with each other. To other people it might seem extremely boring but I did not think that it was boring,

"What are you thinking?" I asked breaking the silence,

"Right now? Probably nothing."

"Probably?" Alice sighed,

"Yes. I don't know. I'm trying to see the future." Wait was she worried about something? Maybe about meeting my family?

"Are you worried about meeting my family?" I asked. Okay maybe not the best way to say that but I just had to ask,

" Yes. A bit. What if they won't like me?" I had to laugh, but I stopped when I saw Alice's face,

"So you are not worried about going into a house full of vampires but you are worried about whether they will like you or not?"

"Yes." Alice muttered. I shook my head.

**A half hour later**

We went into the car ready to go and see my family. That was the first time I actually looked at what Alice was wearing. She had light blue jeans, a white shirt and a vest that matched with the colour of her jeans plus she had a long necklace with a heart,

"Something wrong?" she suddenly questioned. She must have seen me looking at her,

"No." I answered. When we were on our way a song started in the radio. It was More Than a Friend by Michael learns to rock. I noticed that Alice was humming it silently. Hmm, well I guess this showed what kind of music she liked. I myself liked everything from classic to rock, everything was good.

I parked the car in front of the so called Cullen house. To tell the truth I was pretty excited too. Alice didn't seem in anyway surprised, she just looked at the huge figure of the house.

We went inside and Esme was already there waiting for us,

"Hello Alice. I'm Esme, Jasper's mom" she said. Great, just make her freak out in the first two seconds,

"Hi! I'm Alice, but I guess you already know that." Alice replied and to my surprise her voice was as enthusiastic as Esme's. Esme smiled so widely that I had to wonder how was that possible,

"Um. Where is Bella and Edward?" I asked. Esme seemed surprise when I talked. Did she even notice that I was there?

"They are upstairs and Carlisle should be here soon." she said,

"Exactly how soon?" I asked but I was again surprised by the fact that it was Alice who gave me the answer,

"Fifteen minutes and forty-five seconds" I saw that Esme was even more surprised than I was. Then I heard sounds coming from upstairs. Or actually the stairs that led to upstairs. It was Edward and Bella, they were probably coming. A few seconds later they appeared in front of us. Yep, they came. Bella looked very excited,

"Hi I'm Bella." she said. Alice didn't answer which was very odd, she usually answered to all people. When I took a closer look at her, I noticed that her eyes were blank, like she would have been looking far away. She must be having a vision, I thought. When she came back from her own wonderland she smiled. I noticed that Edward was smiling too, a bit too widely if I may say so. Bella looked really confused,

"I'm sorry, I can't control my visions. What did you say?" Bella was now surprised,

"Um. I just said hi." Alice's feelings were hard to read. She seemed to be joyful, excited and so many other good things at the same time. I do not know if there's a word for it but the word that I would like to use is over enthusiastic. Edward chuckled. Shut up, I thought at him, but that made him smile even more,

"Jasper what if you would show Alice the house." Esme said interrupting my thoughts,

"Yes, that is a good idea." I replied and took Alice's hand.

I led her upstairs,

"There is Rosalie's and Emmet's room, but I guess you do not want to go in there." I said. Alice laughed a bit. Her voice was exactly that kind of a voice that an angel would have,

"And here is my room." I continued, stopping in front of a door made from wood. I slowly opened it and led Alice in. She looked around the room, her emotions didn't show any shock and she wasn't even disappointed. She walked straight to the book shelf which was a bit bigger than hers. She picked a book and opened it,

"Civil war." she stated,

"Yes, I like to read them. It is odd that the people who write them can make so many mistakes."

"So you like search for the mistakes?" she asked. I had to smile. She guessed well. She put the book back and picked another one. It was Romeo and Juliet, the only romantic book I had. Great choice Alice,

"I have the same book but your copy seems to be a few years older."

"It's from 1964" I said. You could see it from the covers. I had read it so many times even though I wasn't a fan of romantic books. I guess it is the tragedy that fascinates me. When Edward and I were the single guys of the family I was always the one reading books and he listened to music and wrote his diaries. Yes, Edward had a diary. I just shook my head at the thought and looked at Alice, but she was already looking at me. Her eyes had that observing look,

"What?" I asked, smiling,

"Oh nothing. Just looking at you. You know that when you're lost in your thoughts you look really calm." she mentioned,

"No I did not know that." I never looked calm, it was one of the many problems that had their roots in my past.

"And your emotions are absolutely clear on your face. I can see when you're remembering something fun or something sad," Really?

"Hmm, people say that I always look like I would be in pain." I said. "Maybe, but not when you're lost in your thoughts."

Alice's eyes met mine and I could not resist it. I had to kiss her. I had no other choice, her blood was so tempting and her smile was just too seductive so I did what I had to do. I kissed her. It was again the most amazing feeling in the world. Just to feel her warm lips on mine and to smell her delicious scent. I moved my lips with hers and I felt how she smiled against my lips. She slowly wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist. It was good that I had hunted so short time ago. Even though I would not have, I would be able to kiss her, but it would be more difficult. That was always my problem, I wanted to kiss her but I couldn't because I was afraid that I would hurt her.

This time Alice was the one to pull away first. She had her hands on my chest,

"Is everything okay?" she asked,

"Yes. What makes you think that something would be wrong?" I asked. Most people hate that but Alice did not react to it,

"Nothing." she said. Maybe she saw something in the future while we were kissing? I was just about to ask her when she smiled,

"No. It's nothing bad. I just wondered because you were holding me so tightly and I have learned to know that usually when you do that something is wrong." What? How can someone even notice something like that? I tried to smile but I did not succeed very well. Alice seemed to notice that. I felt waves of calm coming from her, waves that were not there a minute ago. She gently pressed a small kiss on my lips. I was surprised that it calmed me down. I was not angry before or anything like that but there are not many moments that I am completely relaxed. This was one of those moments and I could not stop myself thinking that Alice was the one. She was the one for me.

Maybe there is such a thing called soul mates. And if there is...I'm one hundred percent sure I have found mine.

* * *

Well did you like it? And now do this: Click that thing that says review and tell me what you thought. :))))))))


	13. Peter and Charlotte

**AN**: I know this chapter is maybe a bit shorter than the others but it had to end in that spot so I'm sorry. I also know that this is in some part repeating itself so sorry. And I want to thank everyone for the favourites and alerts. Love ya. And also a huuuuuuuge thank you for my beta KatKalamity. But anyways...Enjoy!

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

We sat on Jasper's bed. He was leaning against the wall and I was sitting on his lap. I noticed that Jasper took a quick glance at his watch,

"When is your dad coming home?" I thought about it for awhile, trying to see it in the future.

"About four pm," I answered. Jasper looked at his watch again,

"Well he's coming home in ten minutes."

"He doesn't know that I'm here." I said,

"He will call you" Jasper sighed into my ear. I didn't say anything I looked around the room, there was big window. I got up from Jasper's arms and went towards it. The Cullen house was pretty much far away from everything. Through the window I could see trees and trees and trees, nothing else. Jasper was still sitting on the bed, I could tell because I would hear if he moved. I turned around and gave him a warm smile to assure that everything was okay. He looked into my eyes and I could catch the question in them. 'Really?' they asked,

"Really. I am." I assured. I heard someone knock on the door, Jasper turned around and stared at the it,

"It's me." a male voice said. Jasper got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He was just about to open it, but the person behind the door opened it first.

"Have you two been talking out loud?" he asked. I identified the brown haired man as Edward,

"No, so that can not possibly bother you." Jasper said with a really rude tone,

"No, it does not bother me. I just wondered because you two were almost reading each others minds. You did not say anything and still Alice knew what you meant." Edward explained. Jasper shook his head and went to sit back on the bed,

"It's really not that amazing. It's called knowing the person who you are talking to" I said,

"I know that, but you two have not known each other for even a year." Well he was right, but it had always been like that. I had always been able to answer to Jasper even when he had not asked anything. Of course that was only because of my little extra ability. Then Jasper turned his head, he must have heard something,

"Carlisle's back." he said and looked at me. Then my phone rang,

"Hey dad," I answered,

"Hey sweetheart. Where are you?" dad asked. I kept a small pause just to think what I would say,

"I'm at the Cullen's house." There was no answer. I waited for ten more seconds, "Dad?" I was getting a bit worried, this was not like him,

"Yes? I'm sorry. I was just kinda surprised. Anyways. Come home at six." he said and closed the phone.

'Well that was polite.' I thought,

"Okay..." I said putting the phone back into my pocket. Jasper looked at me, he seemed confused. Again I could see the question in his eyes, I just shook my head,

"See you did it again!" Edward said. Jasper turned his gaze to Edward. Edward cleared his throat, pointed at the door and muttered.

"I'm going to go now...Bella needs help," He closed the door after he had gone out. I shot Jasper a confused look. He just sat back down onto the bed,

"Is it hard to feel people's emotions?" I suddenly asked. Jasper seemed a bit surprised but he still answered quite quickly,

"Sometimes. When people feel hate, sadness, or loss," I started slowly walking towards him, "But sometimes I love it. When I'm able to feel emotions like hope and love." he continued. I was now right in front of him. I felt how his arms slowly made their way around my waist.

"You give me hope Alice. I do not know how long I have waited for you." he whispered. I sat on his lap and buried my face into his neck. It was the most amazing feeling in the world, feel him gently stroking my hair. But then I was taken into a vision:

_A man and a woman approaching from the forest. The man is almost as tall as Jasper and he has short dark hair, the woman beside her is shorter and has red hair. They see Jasper and run to him. The man pulls him into a tight hug. Then Jasper pulls away,_

_"I want you to meet someone," He turns to look at the house and I walk to him, "Peter, Charlotte. This is Alice." he says and takes my hand._

When I came back I was absolutely excited. Jasper noticed it.

"What is it? What did you see?" he asked.

"It's Peter and Charlotte. They are coming to visit." I saw how Jasper smiled a wide and oh so beautiful smile,

"When?" he asked. I tried to see and soon I had the answer. And the answer was shocking,

"Today. In an hour." Jasper was shocked too,

"I'm sorry, I know I should have seen this before I..." I was about to say again how sorry I was but he put his finger on my lips so I would stop talking,

"It's okay. No one is perfect." His accent was clear in his voice. I smiled at that, for some reason it made Jasper smile too. He slowly placed his lips on mine and drowned me into a wonderful kiss.

Then there was a small sound coming from downstairs, it came from a closing door,

"Emmet and Rose are back." I nodded because I didn't know what else to say or do.

**45 minutes later**

I was way too excited. We were sitting in the so called living room of the Cullen house. Emmet was changing the channels of the TV so fast that I wondered was he even able to see what was coming,

"So Alice can you see anything in the world in those visions of yours?" he asked,

"Kind of. Usually the people that I know." I answered Emmet just nodded his head,

"You would be one tough newborn." he said, laughing. Rosalie who was sitting next to him got up and left the room, clearly angry, "Don't worry about that." Jasper whispered into my ear. But I did not listen to him. I got up and followed Rosalie. Everyone in the room seemed surprised.

I found her at the porch. She was staring forward,

"What do you want?" she asked. I was silent for a while,

"I don't know what I have done to make you hate me so much." I stated as I walked next to her,

"Hate." she whispered silently, "I don't hate you, I'm not saying that I like you but..." She took a deep breath before continuing, "Alice, you confuse me. Every girl who I have met has been jealous at me. But you're not. Even though I am not being even nice to you, you just smile at me and try to be nice to me. I do not understand that." she explained. Wow, well this surprised me, although I already had an answer for her,

"That is because I'm not jealous. I know that you are probably the most beautiful woman on earth and I accept that, because there is nothing that I can do about it." Rosalie looked at me. She seemed somehow shocked. "And I would really like to be friends with you." I said. This surprised her even more. She turned her gaze back to the never ending forest.

"I would like to be friends with you too. So maybe we could at least try." she said after a moment of thinking. I was relieved, this was easier than I thought. I had thought that Rosalie would never be my friend, that she really hated me,

"Thank you Rosalie."

"You can just call me Rose." I grinned at her and she smiled too. Suddenly there was a light sound of thunder,

"Maybe we should go inside. It is going to rain soon." I suggested. Rose nodded and we headed inside. As we went back to the living room I saw how Edward's jaw dropped a bit. I almost laughed at him, but I managed to mask it as a cough.

"What happened?" Jasper asked as I sat down next to him,

"Nothing." I said as I had a short flash of the future,

"They will be here in two minutes." I announced. Jasper nodded, even though I was not empathetic like him, I could feel the joy and excitement. We watched some old document from the TV for a while before Edward suddenly spoke up

"They are here, I can read their thoughts." Jasper jumped up from the couch and walked outside,

"Aren't you going with him?" Bella asked,

"Yes, I just want to wait until he has told them about me so that they will not decide to have dinner early." I joked. Emmet laughed, I was sure that people on the other side of earth were able to hear him, he was laughing so loud,

"They are talking to him, it's your time to go now." Edward said. I got up from the couch and went to the way that Jasper went,

"Good luck!" Emmet yelled. I just shook my head. Soon I got to the door and I was able to see them, they were just like in my vision. Jasper was hugging Peter and when he pulled away he said,

"I want you to meet someone." Just like in my vision. He turned to look at me and I walked to him, "Peter, Charlotte. This is Alice." Then he took my hand in his, I happened to look down at our hands and noticed how much bigger his hand was. Then I remembered what was going on and shook the thoughts out of my head,

"It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. They were just staring. Peter's mouth was open wide, Jasper cleared his throat and that seemed to make them both come back to reality,

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you too miss Alice." Peter said. I beamed at them. The silent atmosphere stayed there for a while more, but then Peter finally decided to break it,

"How did you know that we were coming? You seemed to be expecting us." Jasper stared at him, not even realizing what he was saying,

"Um. Alice has a special ability." he slowly stated,

"What kind of ability?" Charlotte asked, now focusing on the conversation. Jasper was just about to answer when my eyes blanked and I saw a quick vision.

"We should go inside it's going to rain." I said. Jasper looked at me and nodded. He wrapped his arm gently around my waist, so lightly that I could hardly feel it. We went back to the living room where everyone else was,

"So did they decide to have an early dinner?" Emmet asked as I entered. I shot a glare at him. I swear that if he mentions that again, he will die. Edward held back a laugh when he heard my thoughts. Jasper seemed to notice that something was going on and looked at Emmet. I'm quite sure he did something to his emotions because a second after he looked at him, Emmet was looking down like he had done something wrong.

"Let's go to my room. We have a lot to talk about." Jasper said, his hand was still around my waist,

"Maybe I should stay here so you can explain everything." I suggested. "You don't have to, you can come." Jasper sounded a bit confused, once again,

"Yeah, but maybe it's easier if I'm not there. You know, with my beating heart and blood." I explained. Jasper glanced at Peter and Charlotte but they did not say anything,

"Okay then." he said. But then he did something that I would have never expected him to do. He kissed my cheek in front of everyone. I know that it is not considered as a major gesture but it was still quite a lot for me and Jasper. But I did not mind,

"Hey could you too go flirt somewhere else. I want to watch TV and you're blocking it." Emmet said. We both turned to look at him. Flirting? He calls this flirting?

"What are you watching anyway?" I asked and turned my gaze into the huge TV,

" A document about vampires. So move. This is interesting." I looked at him in disbelief and then turned to Jasper.

"How come he is older than me?" I asked. Jasper laughed and shook his head. I guess that was 'I do not know ',

"You are doing it again!" Edward said. He could not possibly think that it was that bad. But once again I did not say anything, I sat on the couch and watched the document silently. Sometimes I talked to Rosalie about something. It turned out that she was a big fashion addict too. I could not help but to think what Jasper, Peter and Charlotte were talking about. Then it was finally six o'clock. Rosalie offered to take me home, since I did not have my own car. This time it was Emmet's jaw that dropped. That time I really laughed at him. I got home, ate dinner and went to sleep. And of course I kept dreaming about Jasper. About _my_ Jasper


	14. So you have a girlfriend?

A.N: So so sorry that this took so long. I just have a hard time in school right now so hope you understand.

Thank you to my veeeeeeeeeeeery awesome beta KatKalamity.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V

I could not forget the picture of Peter and Charlotte's faces when they first saw Alice. They felt surprised and shocked. And, if I was not wrong, there was a bit of fear in them too; fear that Alice would be like Maria.

We were now sitting in my room in complete silence. none of us knew what to say,

"So...uh...that Alice girl? Is she your mate or what?" Charlotte asked. I looked at her,

"Yes. She is my mate." I answered,

"How can you be with a human? Can you kiss her without trying to kill her?" Peter asked incredulously. I had to think about that for a second,

"Sometimes yes and sometimes no. I have not tried to kill her, yet, because I've kept myself fed." Peter nodded,

"What is she like?" asked Charlotte shyly,

"Alice? She's the most happiest person you will ever meet. No matter what, she is still always smiling and dancing around." "What about your past? Does she know about it?"

"Yes." But then I realized something. There was one thing in my past that no one knew. I had kissed Maria once and thought that she loved me, Peter and Charlotte did not know that because I had never told them. I felt like I had cheated on Alice, like I had done something really wrong.

"I'm sorry. Can you wait here? I have something I have to do." I said, standing up. I needed to tell Alice. Even if she would leave me because of it. Wait. Would she leave me? Would she be so mad that she would leave? Probably, yes. But that was the risk I had to take. I got out and ran. I tried not to think anything. Soon I was able to see Alice's house, to my surprise there was a faint light coming from her room. I climbed up the tree that was right in front of her window. As soon as I got in I noticed that she was sitting on her bed, watching me.

"You wanted to talk?" she asked. I nodded slowly, I had not expected that she would be waiting,

"Yes. I need to tell you something." I sat down to the bed next to her. If we would not have been together it would have been highly inappropriate,

"I kissed Maria. It was almost hundred years ago. It was just a kiss, it did not lead to anything. I thought that she loved me, but I was her puppet. She never cared about me. Please forgive me." I pleaded. Alice was quiet for awhile. The silence was torturous. Then she finally spoke

"There's nothing to forgive. I know that you don't love her anymore and since it didn't lead to anything, there's nothing to forgive." Then she got up and hugged me. I was surprised, I was used to the fact that when I would lie or not tell something, I would be punished. Or at least that's what Maria used to do.

I wrapped my arms around her,

"Did you leave Peter and Charlotte to the house?" she asked, I nodded, "You should go back. They must be worried." I could not help but to smile. She was caring, polite, smart and beautiful. Everything that a man could wish for.

I gave a soft kiss on her cheek and ran again. It took me under a minute to get back to the house. I ran back to my room and found out that Peter and Charlotte were no longer there. I was going down stairs when I heard them,

"What's Alice's and Jasper's relationship like?" came Edward's voice. What on earth was going on?

"I can answer that. It's sick, they do not kiss, hug or even show that they're in love in any way. But still, we can all feel it." Emmet said. I had to smile to myself. So that is what they thought. I went a bit closer so that I was able to see them from behind the corner, "Really? Don't they like each other?" Charlotte asked, clearly confused by the information that my 'brothers' were giving them. Edward chuckled,

"I will explain. They know that they love each other, so they don't feel the need to show it to us. But when it is just the two of them they do kiss and hug and show to each other. But only to each other."

I chuckled too and shook my head,

"Why does it bother you that we do not kiss in public?" I asked Emmet, slightly amused,

"It does not bother me, I'm just worried about you bro. Now that you have a girlfriend it would be normal to be all over her. But when you two are together it's like you would have met her a hundred years ago." This was even more amusing. It made my thoughts go back on Alice. I could not understand why people would not see that she is beautiful. Although it might be better because if they would see it, the guys of our school would be the ones all over her. Even the thought made me feel sick,

"You know you can go to her if you like. We can stay here, she means a lot to you and I am sure she would like it if you would be there when she wakes up." Edward said as he looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, 'What about Peter and Charlotte?' I thought. "I think they will survive." he said. I would have had so many things to say to him for saying that, but I just could not stop myself. In a second I was out of the house and in the forest running to my beautiful pixie.

When I got there, for the second time this night, she was sleeping and I was just stunned by how innocent and fragile she looked, I was almost afraid to touch her. Afraid that she would be as fragile as crystal, breaking when my hand would touch her. But I still had to, I slowly reached my hand towards her and let it wonder in her hair. A faint smile appeared onto her face and made me wonder if she was awake. I backed away and sat on the chair that was in front of the window.

As I sat down, I stopped to think. This chair had not been in here earlier, when I saw Alice's room for the first time. So she had brought it here, but why? I spent the whole night just watching how she slept. That smile never left her face, like she would have known that I was there and she probably did. After all, she was able to see the future. About five am. she started to move a bit. She turned around, so that I could not see her face. She scared the hell out of me as she suddenly spoke,

"How long have you been in here?" I just looked at her as she turned to face me once again,

"The whole night" I felt waves of confusion and love coming from her,

"Have you read anything or have you just been sitting there?" she asked,

"Just sitting"

"Jasper! You know you can take a book and read. It makes me feel horrible to know that you just had the most boring night of your life." she said, getting up,

"Honey, this was not the most boring night I have ever had. I loved watching you sleep." I said getting up from the chair and walking to her,

"Really?" I loved her face when she looked that surprised. So cute,

"Really." I assured her as I sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head on my chest, wrapping her own arms around me as well. We stayed like that for a time that felt like just a couple of minutes, but when I looked at the clock I saw that it had been an hour. Alice turned her head to look at the clock too,

"I better go and get dressed. Can you wait here?" I just nodded. I waited for a while. Then she came. She looked so beautiful, her hair had its normal pixie style and her clothes fit her perfectly. "Thank you" she whispered. To any other person it might have been confusing, but I knew what she meant,

"So are you excited?" she suddenly asked,

"What am I supposed to be excited about?" I asked, feeling a little bit stupid,

"It's going to be our first day in school as a couple, everyone is going to stare and ask and..." she took a deep breath because it seemed that she was running out of air. I used my chance to speak,

"I do not know if I am excited" I stated. Alice's face turned into confusion,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I do not know if I'm excited or if I'm horrified." I had to laugh at the last part. Who would think that Jasper Whitlock, a civil war soldier would be afraid of going to school and telling to everyone that he is in love,

"Why would you be horrified?" Alice asked, still confused by my earlier statement,

"Well not horrified, but I just...I'm a bit scared that I won't be able to take all the emotions."

"But you said you liked to feel emotions" Now Alice looked horrified,

"I do, I do. It's really nothing." I tried to assure her, but just like I thought, she did not listen to me. So I did the only thing that came to my mind. I got up and took her into my arms.

"Sorry, I did not mean to make you worry so much" I felt how Alice nuzzled herself into my chest and I was even able to hear how she closed her eyelids,

"I know." she whispered. We stayed like that for a minute, but suddenly Alice collapsed. She just simply fell. I lifted her into my arms and looked at her face. I could not feel any special emotion that could have caused it. Then she opened her eyes and blinked,

"What are you doing?" she asked. I immediately put her down. "I, uh, you fell and I catched you..." I explained. Alice's mouth formed a little 'o'. Apparently this had happened before,

"Oh, well its okay. I was just a little surprised. But now we need to go." she pointed at the door and started walking towards it. The way she walked would have been enough to make any ballerina jealous. She opened the door and continued her dancing downstairs.

I watched how she ate her breakfast and I felt like this was how it was supposed to be. Just me and Alice,

"You know if you're planning on going to school with a car you should probably go and get it." She stated while eating her cereal. I smiled at her, nodded and jumped out of the window and went back to the Cullen house.

As I walked in I saw Rosalie looking at me and smiling. It creeped me out a bit. She never smiled like that. She was sitting on a couch in front of the TV. Everyone else was there too. Then Rosalie got up and walked to me,

"Hey Jasper, I was just thinking that maybe Alice could sit with us in the cafeteria today." I'm sure that I looked ridiculous when I heard that. I needed all of my will power to keep my jaw from dropping,

"Yes, I think Alice would love that." I smiled,

"Great!" she said and smiled even wider,

"So are you taking Alice to school?" she asked,

"Yes." I answered.

I continued my way upstairs where I found myself a jacket. I could not go to school without one, because people would notice if you would be standing there, wearing a t shirt in the rain. So I took the jacket and grabbed the keys to my car. It was a black Mercedes and I knew Alice liked it. I ran to get the car trying to ignore Rosalie who was still smiling. I got inside and drove back to Alice's house. I knocked on the door,

"Hi Jasper!" Alice cheered when she opened the door,

"Hello. Are you ready to go?" She nodded, grabbed her coat and took my hand. I opened the door for her and she went into the car. I started it and that was when it finally hit me. I had a girlfriend, I was in love. And everyone was about to find out.


	15. Maria

**AN:** Yet again I'm sorry that this has taken so long, but ya gotta understand that going to school and having so many tests and trying to write is not an easy thing. But anyways.

This chapter is the beginning of the end. But after this this there will be at least 3 or 4 chapters. If there's something that you would like see in those chapters please tell me. I know just one thing. Someone asked a long time ago that will there be and Alice and Bella moment and now I promise that there will be.

And once again thank you thank you to my beta KatKalamity.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V**

I was sitting in Jasper's car, on my way to school. I was a bit nervous; it was our first day in school as a couple. I also knew that I was going to get to know Charlotte and Peter a bit better in these next upcoming days. I understood why they seemed so stunned when they first saw me, Jasper had never had a girlfriend before, and maybe they did not understand that he actually loved me,

"Alice? Is everything alright?" Jasper suddenly asked, turning to look at me while driving,

"Yes, everything is going great. And keep your eyes on the road before someone notices your mad driving skills." Jasper's face turned into a small smile. I loved it. It made him look even better.

We arrived into the school parking lot. People were already staring and that was only because they saw that there was someone else in the car with Jasper. When I opened the door and got out, I could almost hear them gasp. Jasper walked to me,

"Well you were right. They are definitely going to say something." I chuckled. I looked around and saw Rosalie; she waved at me and smiled. I really liked her,

"Maybe you should go to Rosalie and the others so that my friends can talk to me." I looked up to see Jasper's face. I saw that it was full of pain again. Probably because of all the blood, I thought. He looked down at me, nodded and started walking to them. Three seconds after he was, gone Jessica ran to me.

"Alice? I want to ask you something." I swallowed and nodded. "What? When and how?" I had to smile a bit,

"Well, I'm dating Jasper, it's been going on for a while and I've had a crush on him since the first almost car accident." I said. Jessica just shook her head as if she did not believe me and no wonder. Jasper had never been with anyone before. I mean anyone else than Maria, but no one else knew about it. Then I noticed Mike who just arrived in the parking lot. He walked to us,

"Why is everyone so excited about something?" Jessica flashed me an evil smile,

"Well, you see, Alice is dating, I repeat: Dating Jasper Hale." Mike stared at me as if I was insane.

"You are dating J-J-Jasper Hale?" I am sure Mike was doing his best to understand but he still did not seem to succeed,

"Yes, I'm dating Jasper and no I'm not insane."

The rest of the day in school was rather boring. Everyone stared, talked, stared, and talked more. When I went to sit with the Cullen's in the cafeteria the whole room seemed to explode, when everyone started talking and wondering how I got together with Jasper. When I got out of my last class, I was surprised to see Jasper waiting for me. Or I knew that he was going to be there, but I did not know when it was going to happen...

I walked to him and sighed, "Thank God it's over." He just chuckled and we started walking towards the parking lot. We walked to his car; I was just about to step in when Rosalie came out of nowhere,

"Hey!" she said,

"Hi!" I answered,

"Um, I just wanted to know if you're coming to our house later today?" she asked,

"Yeah, I'll just take my bag home and then I'll come."

"Great." she smiled and walked away to Emmet who wrapped his arms around her.

We drove to my house in silence no words were needed. I was perfectly happy with Jasper. When we got to the house, I noticed Charlie's car in the yard. I gave Jasper a quick smile and almost ran into the house. I threw my bag in and went to get some water,

"When are you going to introduce him to me?" Charlie's voice asked behind my back,

"I thought you didn't like him," I said turning around.

"No. I said that you should be careful because he is older. I didn't say that I don't wanna meet him." "Well okay. If I would bring him to meet you today. Would that be okay?" I asked. I was getting excited. Charlie liked Jasper,

"Sure. That's okay," he answered. I ran to hug him. He seemed somewhat shocked,

"Thanks. We'll come later today."

I jumped out of the house. Yes! Even though Charlie would not admit it, he somehow seemed to approve Jasper as my boyfriend. I got back into the car. Jasper looked amused,

"Why are you so excited?" he asked.

"Is it okay if I introduce you to Charlie? You know as my boyfriend." Jasper did not seem surprised at all by this. Maybe he had heard it,

"It's okay. I would really like to meet him and after all you already got to meet my family." I smiled so widely that I you would think that it is not even possible. I reached over and kissed Jasper's cheek quickly. He did not say anything just smiled.

We got to the house and once again, Jasper was faster and opened the door for me. I got out of the car and took his hand,

"Hmm, Peter and Charlotte are not there..." he wondered aloud,

"Maybe they...well, maybe they don't like me?" I suggested. I felt horrible. I wanted them to like me but I guess it was a bit too good thing to happen. I mean I already had Jasper and now I even got along with Rosalie. Then my thoughts were interrupted by Jasper, who suddenly turned me around and pulled me close to himself,

"Listen to me. It would not matter if they would not like you, but they do. In addition, let me tell you why it would not matter. Because I love you and that's what matters."

That is when I lost my control. I quickly wrapped my arms around Jasper's neck and drowned myself to the sweetest taste I have and I will ever know. I knew that Jasper was very surprised by this sudden movement of mine and I hoped that I had not scared him. However, he showed no sign of being afraid. We just stood there, completely lost in our own little world. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper. Then suddenly I heard a voice,

"How long are you people going to stay like that?" a male voice asked. I knew it was Edward,

'Oh, come on. Like you and Bella would never be like this' I thought,

"Well, yes we are but still. And I do not think Peter and Charlotte want to see the rest of that. And by the way Jasper, that was very rude."

I looked at Jasper and shook my head a bit. I turned around just to make sure that no one was there and to my surprise, there they were. Just standing and staring. Peter's mouth was a bit open and Charlotte was smiling as if she would have just seen the must wonderful thing in the whole world. Then once again, Emmet cut off my thoughts,

"What's going on? Why are you guys looking like that?" He asked as he ran to us.

"They just surprised a psychic." Jasper said,

"What? Did they see you kissing or something?" Emmet asked. He seemed to be shocked.

"Yes, why is that so bad?" I answered.

"I have never seen you guys kissing before and now I missed it!" He ran back to the house, leaving us all quite shocked.

"Well that was, interesting" Edward stated. "Anyways, I'm going back inside. You guys...just do not start a new kissing scene right here. I don't want to watch you while I play piano," he continued.

"We won't. I promise." I said. Edward nodded and ran back to house.

"I'm really sorry. We did not want to disturb you." Charlotte seemed to be sorry.

"Yes, sorry." Peter agreed. He was still not able to wipe the shock from his face.

"It's nothing." Jasper said, looking down at his feet. Was he embarrassed? Then he turned to me and placed a soft kiss onto the top of my head and my every doubt was gone.

"Let's go inside. Rose wanted to talk to me." I whispered to Jasper,

"Sure." he answered and we walked to the house hand in hand. I was quite sure Peter and Charlotte were following us.

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I was left downstairs with Peter, Charlotte and Emmett when Rose took Alice upstairs to look at some dress. We were just sitting there in a quite awkward silence.

"So, you were caught kissing? How do you feel?" Emmett asked. I glared at him.

"Dude. You are freaking me out. Stop that" I turned to look away and found Peter staring at me. He was lost deep in his thoughts, I could tell, but what he was thinking? I had no clue.

"Is everything alright Peter?" I asked. He just nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go and see what Edward's doing." Emmett said and ran upstairs. After a few more minutes, I had to say something.

"Peter, you know you can tell me if something is wrong. I can see that something's definitely bothering you." I stated. Charlotte looked at Peter and I saw that she did not know anything either.

I was just about to open my mouth when Alice came downstairs. She was wearing a short black dress and by short, I mean really, short. My jaw dropped.

"Nice dress Alice." Emmet said when he passed her.

"Hey Jasper stop staring at her like that. It looks like you want to eat her.," he said to me. I did not react I just kept staring. However, I have to defend myself, even though I am a vampire I am still a guy...

"Hey dude! Stop staring." Emmett repeated. Alice took a step closer.

"Jazz? Is something wrong?" she asked. She sounded worried. I was still dazzled by her.

"Jasper?" Charlotte's voice asked. I could not help but to think what Alice's blood would taste like. Her dress gave me so many ideas how to attack her without anyone being able to stop me. I would just run, grab her with me and no one would have the time to think anything. Not even Edward would be able to say what I was planning. I would take her to the woods and just have some blood. I would not kill Alice, no. Not my precious Alice. Maybe I could change her.

That is when I realized what I was thinking. I was horrified. I ran away to the woods and I heard how Alice ran back upstairs. I ran faster and faster. I could not believe that I actually thought about hurting Alice. I loved her!

I finally found a place where no one would find me. It was a meadow. It was Edward's and Bella's secret place but I doubted that they were going to need it right now. I sat down next to a tree. I buried my head into my hands. What would I do? Would I leave? And the worst of all would I have to leave Alice?

Maybe ten minutes my arrival I heard something cracking in the woods. I got up and was ready to defend myself from anything that was to come. However, I did not expect it to be the one that it was. It was Alice.

She ran to me and hugged me,

"Jazz! Oh my God! I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry. I should've known." I acted against all of my instincts and hugged her back.

"Don't be sorry. It was my fault. If I would not be such a monster..." I was cut off by a voice that I knew too well.

"Well isn't it my dear Jasper. In addition, who is this? A toy perhaps." A low growl escaped my throat.

"Maria."


	16. Venom

**_A.N: _**I'm sorry this took so long to publish but here it is now and I'll publish the last chapter in a few days. I'll also be updating _I'll always protect you pixie_ soon.

Disclaimer: So you heard that I own all of this? Right, well It was a lie. I own nothing.

* * *

**Jasper's pov**

"Maria. What are you doing here?" I was mad, no, furious. She had to come didn't she, of course. How stupid for me to think that I could actually be happy even for a few months. How silly, how pathetic.

"I just came to say hello" she was almost purring. It made me want to vomit. I looked down at Alice, trying to feel what she was feeling but the answer surprised me. She was not feeling disgusted, not the way I was. She felt something else. Something that can kill people inside. Doubt. I'm not sure what she was doubting until I followed her gaze and saw her staring at Maria. I saw Maria taking a step forward.

"Well, you have said hello now. You can leave." I stated. "Oh that's not fair. You've known me for so long. I can...you know come by and say hello."

"No, you can't, Maria. I don't want you here." I growled. Maria stopped and put her hands on her waist. "Well, I bet you'd rather have me here than this little human child."

I felt Alice's rage rising in her.

"She is not a child." I pushed Alice back a little and took a few steps forward so that I was facing Maria. " She is my mate. And she is million times better than you could ever be."

Maria snorted: "Hah, I bet she is. But let me ask just one thing. With that body and length, how can she keep you satisfied?"

That was when I lost my patience. I grabbed Maria's throat and threw her through the air to the other side of the field. In a second she was in front of me again.

"If I'd be you I wouldn't do that. My army's waiting in the forest." she threatened. "No it's not." Alice's voice announced behind my back. I turned to look at her but soon realized it was a mistake. Because the second I turned my head, Maria was next to Alice.

"How do you know that?" she asked angrily.

"I just do. It's a natural talent of mine. " Alice almost spat the words out of her mouth.

"A natural talent eh? Well let's see what your natural talent can do." Marias growled as her hand flung towards Alice. But , thank God, Alice saw it and got out of the way. Maria's face was full of confusion. She attacked and missed again. I was so fascinated with watching Alice that I didn't realize what was going on. But when I did I ran straight to them and blocked Maria's next strike.

"Don't you dare to touch her ! " I growled. Maria's answer was a growl as she pushed me away and attacked Alice. That's when my worst night mare came through. As I got up from the ground I hear a crack. I quickly turned to look at what cracked. To my terror, it was Alice. She was lying on the ground next to a tree. I wanted to cry because of all the pain that floating off of her.

I attacked Maria, trying to bite her. After a few minutes of strugle, I managed to bite her. I bit a piece of her arm off. She screamed in pain, but somehow that wasn't enough. "Leave! " she looked up and growled. "Maria! Leave now or I'll kill you! " I ordered.

She got up and nodded. She tried to come closer, obviously trying to do something, like kiss me. I pushed her away. "I can see that you love this...this thing." she stated as she took a quick glance of Alice.

"Let's see if you'll love her just as much when she's a vampire." It took a second for her words to sink in and in that time she had already managed to get herself to Alice. The next thing I heard was Alice's scream. And Maria's laughter.

"I'll see you later, _darling_. " she purred. A huge growl left my throat as I started to chase her through the forest, my only thought was to kill her. But she was faster. I jumped and got my hand on her. I used that chance to bite yet another piece of her off. This time from her throat. As she fell to the ground she managed to get my arm and bite it. I growled and when she got up and ran away, I just let her run.

"Alice." I whispered quietly as I remembered my loved one. "Alice" I repeated as I tried to get to her as fast as I could. Soon I was by her side. I took her into my arms just so that I could see the scar.

Alice whimpered silently as I pulled her closer. "Sshh, love, it's okay."

"No, it's not Jasper. But I need you to promise me something." She whispered. "Anything."

"If something bad happens to me, promise you won't go back to her." her voice was so weak, I did not like it at all, but still there was this weird strenght behind it. "I promise. But nothing will happen."

Like it would have been somekind of a mark, Alice screamed in pain. It broke my heart, if I even had one. The venom was already changing her, and the fact that I could smell her delicious blood didn't make it any easier.

"Jasper!" A voice called. It was Carlisle. "Oh thank God. Carlisle, she bit her." Carlisle was on the other side of the meadow, but still I could see how his expression changed. He was now horrified.

"What happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to us.

"She...I...I turned for a second and this is what happened, I ran after her but she ran away..." I was now panicking. I couldn't lose Alice. No. I couldn't. Right?

"Jasper." This time it was Peter and Charlotte. I turned to find them right behind me.

"I will kill Maria. Believe me. She's going to die." I said. Charlotte looked terrified. So did Peter. "Jasper. Maybe we should go to wait somewhere else and let Carlisle heal her." Charlotte suggested. I was confused but then I heard this weak voice coming off of Alice.

"She's right. You can't be here. Not now." "But Alice...I have to." I tried to explain. "No you don't. Right now I need you to go away and not see me like this. I need you to go."

I thought about that for a second. "NO." I said. "Jasper! You have to. Do you understand? I can't have you here. There's going to be blood, lots of blood and I will not let you torture yourself so leave. Do you understand?" I saw that this was not a question, but a command, so I nodded and let Peter and Charlotte guide me away. When we were just a few steps away Alice's voice spoke again.

"Charlotte"

**Alice's pov**

"Charlotte. Can I have a word with you." I turned my head, it hurt so much that I wanted to scream but I knew that that wouldn't help. Charlotte turned, she was obviously confused. Then she nodded and waved her hand to the guys saying that they could go. Then she came to me.

"I know we don't know each other and that I have no right to ask anything from you but I need a favor." I announced

"What?"

"I need you to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid. So don't let him go after Maria. Please." I pleaded.

"Okay." Charlotte said. I turned to look at Carlisle wo was now examining my hand. "And Alice, I really hope that when you feel better we could get to know each other." she added.

"Yeah, that sounds great. After this is over." She gave me one last smile and then ran away. But somehow I felt safe. I knew that she would keep her promise. That's when I heard someone gasping.

"Oh my God. Alice! " It was a female voice, but not the one I had expected. It was Bella.

"Bella?" As soon as that name got out of my mout she was next to me. "

What happened?" she asked.

"Maria. Maria happened." I answered. I could hear a low growl escaping her throat. Then I felt the huge pain again. The venom was starting its journey to my heart. The pain was horrible. Now that I was sure that Jasper was away, I screamed. Louder than I ever had screamed before. I didn't even know that I had a voice that high. Bella's face was full of pain, she probably knew what this felt like. Bella said something to Carlisle, but I couldn't hear what it was. Everything was getting so blurry. I couldn't tell if there was more people beside me until I felt a new pain in my hand. I turned my head and saw that Bella was drinking my blood. Righ then a small and foggy vision told me what she was actually doing. She was sucking the venom out.

After a second I felt my eyes starting to close. I tried to keep them open but it was useless. They closed anyways and I fell into a deep sleep, I think. I felt the pain, the horrible pain, but somewhere I knew and more importantly hoped, that I'd get to see my love again.


	17. A lot more than a vampire army

**_A.N:_** So this is the last chapter of Alice's Twilight. I hope you've all liked it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Please REVIEW!

* * *

Alice's pov

I woke up, trying to find out where I was. It was Jasper's room, I was lying on his bed. I lifted my arm up so I could see my hand but something stopped me. Something cold. "Alice?" a voice whispered. A voice that I didn't know so well. I got up and saw Charlotte. She was sitting by the bed and Peter was sitting on a couch on the other side of the room. I didn't need Jasper's gift to know that something was bothering him.

"Alice." Charlotte repeated, making me focus my eyes on her. "How do you feel?" she asked. Her tone was nice and she sounded like she was actually worried. "I feel fine, I guess but I've definetly felt better too." That's when I noticed that the one person that I really wanted to see wasn't there. "Where's Jasper?" I whispered. I was afraid that the reason why Charlotte was being so nice had something to do with Jasper. That something had happened to him. That he had tried to be some kind of a hero or something and had gone after Maria.

"He's hunting. He said that he really needed that because, well, all the blood at the meadow..."Charlotte trailed off. I let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing wrong with Jasper, he was fine.

"You were really worried weren't you?" Charlotte asked, this time sounding rather surprised.

"Yes. I was so afraid that he'd do something stupid. I mean, I understand, if something would happen to him I'd be out of my mind, but I think I'd still stop and think of a plan but, Jasper, he wouldn't." I whispered.

Peter lifted his gaze off of the floor to look at me. He seemed surprised, but what I didn't understand was why. "I think Jasper would stop to think too." he stated. "I don't know, he's smart but he doesn't always stop to think. You can notice it in the little things he does sometimes. Like do you remember when you came here and you were talking to him in the middle of the night and he suddenly announced that he has to do something?" I asked. Charlotte and Peter both nodded. "Well, the thing that he had to do was to come to my house and tell me something that I already knew. Even though I'm pretty sure he knew how I'd react, he still had to come to me as quickly as possible and that doesn't seem to be something that he would've thought for a minute before acting." I was about to say something more when I suddenly heared a familiar voice.

"You think I don't think of a strategy before attacking" Jasper's voice asked, he was almost amused. My mind was screaming 'Jazzy, Jazzy, Jazzy' . Jasper just smiled. He walked to me slowly and sat down when he got to the bed. "No, I think you do think about a strategy but it's not always the one you're supposed to choose." I stated. Jasper chuckled. He just shook his head and then leaned down and pecked my cheek.. I blushed, propably for the first time in my life. It was somehow odd.

Jasper was smiling. "Youhave blood on your cheek." he said quietly. My hand flew to my cheek and brushed away the blood.

Then someone came in. It was Rosalie. "Oh, I'm sorry." she said as she noticed Jasper sitting by me. "I'll come back soon." she said. I could hear Emmett behind her. "Yeah, so don't start a make out session. Rosalie's already terrified because you almost got yourself killed so I don't know if she'd survive seeing you two kiss." he said. I looked around Jasper's room trying to find something that I could throw at him.

Suddenly Jasper handed me a book. It was one of his huge civil war books. I grinned at him. "Woah, don't throw that at me. Altough I'm pretty sure it would do no harm" Emmet announced. Now standing in the room.

"I'm sure it wouldn't. After all, there would be no use in trying to damage your head with this because I don't think there's anything in there to damage." I said, giving him a bright smile. "Hmph, you're one to say." "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, with a fake hurt expression. "Well you couldn't block this" Emmet said. Then a vision hit me, it was Emmet and Rosalie making out. I felt like I wanted to throw up. Then out of nowhere someone punched Emmett and he flew through the air. First I thought it was Jasper but then I saw who was now standing in the middle of the room. It was Edward.

"You forgot something." he said. "I CAN READ MINDS!" I burst out laughing. Emmett got off from the ground and glared at Edwrad.

"So you've chosen a side brother, you know what this means. This means war!" Emmett said, it was obvious that he was joking but Edward still managed to fake a terrified expression.

"No! What are you going to do? Throw me with a - with a-a-a teddy bear?" Edward stammered. Everyone laughed. Then I had a vision:

_Rosalie walks into the room. She's looking rather serious. "Alice, I really need to talk to you", she says. "Girl stuff", she adds when Jasper gets up too, right after me. I nod and follow her out from the room._

"Um, I really need to talk to Rosalie", I said quietly, mostly to Jasper. Jasper nodded and got up at the same time as I did.

"I need to talk to Rosalie alone", I said. Jasper looked as if he was about to argue, so I said: "Do you really wanna hear me and Rosalie talking about dresses for the next two hours, I thought so too", I added as I saw Jasper shaking his head lightly. I smiled and left to find Rosalie.

It didn't take long because I knew where to look. Rosalie was in the living room, just sitting on the couch, as if she would've been waiting for me. She smiled as she saw me.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Well, it's rather complicated but we have to get out of the house. I don't want the guys to listen." she said. This made me a little suspicious. What was so bad that Jasper couldn't hear it? I tried to look into the future, but I didn't find anything that would've told me what Rosalie wanted to talk about. Anyways, we did as Rose wanted and Rose carried me into the woods. It was a little weird, since I was used to being carried by Jasper.

Soon we got to a small clearing, I was susrprised to see Bella there. I had obviously been too busy thinking about the others that I hadn't even had a vision about Bella. Well, I guess that can happen, after all I'm only a human, I thought. Bella put away a book that she was reading and we all looked at each other for a moment. I sat down next to Bella and asked:

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

"We're a bit worried.", Rosalie said, "I mean, I know that Maria's gone, for now, but what if she comes back?"

"Why couldn't the guys hear this?" I asked, a litlle surprised that this was the great hidden subject.

"Jasper would freak out and be all worried", Bella explained, "and I'm pretty sure that Edward and Emmet wouldn't be happy either since you're their new little sister."

"So, I was thinking, since you're almost a part of the family, we should come up with a plan", Rosalie suggested, "you know, just in case she does come back"

"Rose, we're not sure if she's coming back", Bella said.

"Yes, we are." I said, obviously surprising both of them, "I know it. I'm pretty much the only thing standing between her and Jasper. But she can't kill me because then Jasper won't come back to her army, he'll just kill her. But she can't let me live either because that doesn't make Jasper come back to her either. So, for now, the only thing she can do is to think of a plan that would make Jasper come back to her. Of course, one option is kidnapping, but I'm pretty sure she won't use that one."

"Wow, you have really thought of this haven't you?" Bella asked. I just nodded. We all just sat there quietly for a moment.

"So this is our plan", Rosalie said, breaking the silence, "If you see her coming back. You tell either me or Bella immediately."

I laughed. "I thought that was kind of obvious", Bella smiled too and before we even knew it, we were all laughing. Then suddenly Edward appeared.

"They're starting to wonder where you are", he said. I nodded and got up, as did Rosalie. Bella on the other hand, didn't move at all. She just stared at Edward. I could practically see the love in her eyes.

"We'll give you guys some privacy", I said. This made Bella look at me and I was sure that if she could've, she would've blushed, and hard.

It didn't take us even a minute to get back to the Cullen house and I found myself knocking on Jasper's door in no time. I saw him coming to open the door and I decided to save him the trouble and just open it myself. I saw Peter , Charlotte and Jasper all looking at each other, as if I'd interrupted something. I was quite sure that they had been talking about the same thing that Rosalie, Bella and I had discussed in the forest. But I didn't care. I just went in and wrapped my arms around Jasper. He seemed a little surprised by this but it didn't matter since it took him only a few second to wrap his arms around me.

And at that second, I knew, that it was going to take a lot more than Maria and her vampire army to make me let go of my own southern gentleman, my Jasper.


End file.
